Nana lo sabia todo
by Violeta1
Summary: Nana tenia un secreto, tenia una famiglia y una poderosa, misteriosa y rencorosa, Nana lo sabia todo y no se caso con Iemitsu por amor sino por sus genes de Primo Vongola. Ahora su hijo Tsunayoshi es el heredero de la famiglia de Nana y Giotto se trasformara en ¿enemigo o aliado?
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ bueno es mi primera historia y la cree más que nada por que no eh encontrado historias de este tipo en khr ( donde Nana si sea parte de la mafia ) si conoce uno porfavor dígame cual es para leerlo~ espero que les guste, también se debe aclarar que Giotto no es malo solamente ingenuo y el pasado se ira aclarando de a poco

~ Katekyo hitman Reorn! no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus debidos creadores ~

Nana no era idiota, ella lo sabia todo y por decir todo nos referimos a todo, sabia que su esposo Iemitsu Sawada era lider de CEDEF y que sus hijos tenían sangre de Primo, pero eso lo sabía desde el principio desde que lo vio en el parque y el se acerco a ella para una cita, no es que a ella le molestara al final su misión era tener hijos con él. Suspiro mientras miraba a la ventana desde la cocina de la casa que le compro el león Vongola, acaricio su estomago ya tenia 5 meses y sabía muy bien como serian sus hijos, ambos gemelos tendrían sangre Vongola pero el segundo 2% más que el primero y el segundo también sería el único que tendría la sangre de su lado familiar, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro el primero de los gemelos sería para Iemitsu mientras que el segundo para ella y su familia. Oh! que feliz sería su padre cuando le presentara a su nieto con la sangre perfecta, solamente tenia que esperar.

El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, eran las 3 de la tarde ¿Quien podría ser?. Colocando su mascara de esposa ingenua se acerco a la puerta con el cuchillo escondido en la espalda cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mayor en la puerta, era unos 5 centímetros más alta que Nana, su cabello marrón oscuro atado en un moño alto, vestía una falda negra, camisa blanca, zapatos de tacón negros y una bata abierta de laboratorio, solamente llevaba un portafolio negro

-Hola hermanita - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿no me dejaras pasar ?- preguntó

-Claro, claro pasa - respondió con una sonrisa verdadera

- ¿Y tu marido cómo son Nana-chan?

Nana rodó los ojos - Como siempre Momo-chan - suspiro y a que vienes no creo que solo a saludar

-Siempre tan cruel, bueno vengo a ver que tu hijo este bien y darte noticias de Padre

-¿ Qué sucede con Padre? - pregunto alarmada Nana

-Siéntate, mientras te reviso te cuento

Nana decidió que mejor hacia lo que su hermana le decía, se sentaron en el sillón

- Padre está feliz con la noticia y dice " Nana logro el objetivo rápido" - Momo suspiro - El bebe esta en perfectas condiciones

-Claro que va a estar bien ¿por quien me tomas Momo-chan? - respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara - ¿Vas a estar para el nacimiento? - pregunto con una voz tímida

-No lo se, la salud de padre sigue igual quiza venga pero no lo se, la intuición de Iemitsu es fuerte me podría sentir - respondió con franqueza la salud de Padre era primero

- Comprendo, voy por algo de comer ¿Quieres?

-Por favor - respondió Momo, se recostó en el sofá de cuero, Namimori era un lugar tranquilo y cálido tan diferente a su hogar en Rusia no es que odiaba su hogar pero todo habría sido más fácil en un clima templado pero los Vongola no lo permitían - ¿Como le vas a poner ?- pregunto de la nada la hermana mayor Momoko

- Tsunayoshi - respondió desde la cocina la hermana menor Nanako

Momo sonrió era un buen nombre, el nombre de el primer líder de su familia, a Padre le gustara el nombre

-Es un buen nombre - contesto recibiendo la comida que Nana le tiraba desde la cocina

-Lo se, es quien lo inicia y quien lo reconstruye desde las sombras - rió Nana

-Nuestro Primo y tu/ mi hijo - contestaron las dos mientras comían las galletas que Nana cocino

- La familia va a renacer, los Solovka renacerán - pensaron las hermanas

**4 MESES DESPUÉS**

Iemitsu Sawada no podría ser más feliz en este mismo momento estaban naciendo sus hijos, era increíble que Nana los pudiera soportar los 9 meses ya que normalmente los gemelos de primerizas nacen prematuros, aun así el sabia que el mayor de los gemelos es el candidato a Vongola Decimo ya que los hijos de el Noveno han muerto y Xanxus a desaparecido, un suspiro salio de sus labios quiza le debió haber dicho a Nana que era parte de la mafia pero ella era tan inocente que no permitiría que se alejara de el, mientras pensaba una enfermera se acerco a el león Vongola y con unas palabras recibió la atención del hombre ahora padre de gemelos

-Señor su esposa ya dio a luz a ambos bebes, ¿Quiere verlos? - pregunto la enfermera, era delgada y al menos una cabeza mas baja que el su cabello era marrón oscuro y una placa con el nombre Momoko brillaba en su pecho

-Si! - grito Iemitsu, fue dirigido por la enfermera a una sala individual

Mientras la enfermera se alejaba de el hombre para darle un momento a solas con su esposa e hijos pensaba con una sonrisa "_Y esto es la intuición Vongola"_

Alejado de todo pensamiento Iemitsu miraba a sus bebes uno , el mayor, era rubio como él y tenia unos ojos océanos profundos y el otro , el menor, tenia el cabello igual a su madre unos ojos café-avellana

-Son hermosos - dijo el joven león Vongola son tan inocentes pero por mi culpa estarán manchados de sangre cuando crezcan

-Este es Tsunayoshi - menciono Nana - pero no se como ponerle a el mayor

-Giotto - contesto el padre- Giotto y Tsuna me encanta, Nana muchas gracias por esto por darme una familia

-Yo debería darte las gracias - menciono Nana mientras se le cerraban los ojos

-Descansa Nana, voy a llamar al doctor y a tu familia

- Gracias cariño - y con esa frase Nana cerro sus ojos

**4 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Giotto era feliz era su cuarto cumpleaños! , Mama había hecho un gran pastel para el y Tsu-chan y ademas Papa había venido a casa, nada podía estar mejor

-Gio-chan ven a jugar - grito su padre que se encontraba al lado de su jefe un hombre de edad con un traje de vacaciones

Hai-Papa - Grito

-Tsu-chan ven tu también - dijo el padre acercándose a un pequeño de pelo en punta que se escondía en la falda de su madre

-Ara querido parece que Tsu-chan no quiere - menciono Nana tomando a Tsuna de la mano - Tsu-chan ve por tu chaleco vamos a ir a comprar , esta en el sillón - señalo Nana

-¿Van a comprar Mama? - pregunto un Giotto que se encontraba en el jardín, derrepente un perro salio de la nada , se debe aclarar que era un chiguagua, - AH - grito Giotto y comenzó a llorar el perro se acerco pero Giotto tenia miedo y derrepente se sintió cálido , muy cálido vio sus manos y tenia fuego

-Gio-chan - dijo Iemitsu, al ver la situación con sus propias llamas cancelo las de Giotto- Nono

- Lo vi Iemitsu, lo vi - respondió sentándose en el pasto ven Gio-chan te voy a decir unas cosa

Giotto no entendía pero algo le decía que debía escuchar al hombre

- Iemitsu nos debemos llevar a Giotto a Italia, les diremos a Nana que se debe quedar aqui en Japon con Tsuna por que Giotto va a ir a una escuela de talentos - dijo en Noveno Vongola en un italiano fluido

- Sucede algo querido escuche un grito - dijo Nana por la ventana de la cocina

Nada querida - Crying Iemitsu

-Ok~ vamos a salir con Tsu-chan cuida a Gio-chan - dijo Nana con Tsuna en brazos mientras salia por la puerta

El dia estaba soleado pero Tsuna no estaba feliz sabia que madre odiaba a Iemitsu y a su jefe pero no sabía el por que

-Madre- dijo Tsuna- ¿por que odias a los otros?

Nana sonrió - Es simple Tsu-chan por que ellos le quitaron todo a mi familia nuestra familia Tsu-chan, por sangre solo tu tienes la mia Giotto solamente salio de mi cuerpo - dijo mientras se sentaba en un parque

- Yo también se hacer llamas - menciono Tsuna con el ceño fruncido

- Ara, muestramelas - pidió Nana

Tsuna levanto las manos en la izquierda salieron llamas rojas, azules, verdes, amarillas y morado claro una en cada dedo mientras que en la derecha salieron llamas morado oscuro, anaranjado claro, negro, blanco y celeste. Nana estaba feliz Tsuna tenia todas las llamas! Padre estará mas que feliz, estaría bien si solamente tuviera las llamas cielo pero las tenia todas, sonrió

- Mañana saldremos a que conozcas nuestra familia, solamente nosotros dos- Dijo tomándole la mano al pequeño

Tsuna estaba feliz, por fin un buen regalo de cumpleaños!

El camino de regreso estuvo lleno de canciones alegres y risas por parte de amos, madre e hijo pero mientras más se acercaban a la casa Tsu-chan se ponía más triste

-Tranquilo Tsu-chan ya no los tendremos que soportar más tiempo- dijo Nana

Mientras abrían la puerta ambos colocaban una mascara en su rostro, la mayor de esposa feliz y el menor de hijo tímido y torpe

-Querido~ - grito Nana- no creerás lo que sucedió en la tienda ! Tsu-chan gano un concurso para viajar por el mundo

-Que?! - pregunto Iemitsu - Como se llama la compañía? - grito

- ¿No estas feliz Papa? - pregunto Tsuna con lagrimas en los ojos

-No es eso Tsu-chan solamente estoy preocupado - dijo Iemitsu - es perfecto si ustedes van a viajar yo me llevo a Giotto a Italia - finalizo con una sonrisa "_Así lo podremos entrenar y ustedes seguirán inocentes"_

- Oh - dijo Nana con tristeza - con Tsu-chan tenemos pasajes de avion para mañana a las 8 a.m , ustedes se iban a ir esta noche que tal si celebramos el cumpleaños de los niños y se llevan a Gio-chan o quizá podríamos irnos todos juntos mañana en la mañana ¿Qué crees mejor querido?

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos esta noche Nana-san - dijo Nono con aire tranquilo

-Bueno si usted lo dice Nono - comento Iemitsu

-Ara , ara no estén tristes - dijo Nana - voy a preparar la comida, ¿me ayudas Tsu-chan?

-Claro mama - dijo Tsuna feliz, todos estaban felices el ambiente cambio por la sonrisa de Nana y Tsuna

-Papa, papa ! vamos a mi habitación te voy a mostrar mis dibujos- dijo Giotto jalando a su padre escaleras arriba

-Ah tranquilo Gio-chan - dijo su padre- Nono ¿quiere venir?

-Claro ¿ por que no? - contesto Timoteo con una sonrisa mientras subían la escalera, mientras en la cocina Tsuna y Nana cocinaban cantando una canción

La habitación de Giotto y Tsuna era de color naranja claro con dos camas y dos armarios el lado de Giotto era desordenado mientras que el de Tsuna era más ordenado

- Bien Giotto repasemos lo que conversamos antes - dijo el león Vongola

- Ok- comenzó Giotto- soy candidato a lider Vongola por que los Sawada tenemos la sangre de primo, yo desperté las llamas tipo cielo, ni Tsu-chan ni mama saben de esto, esta noche iremos a Italia para entrenar. Vogola son super geniales - termino con una sonrisa

Nono sentía un vació en su interior, Giotto era el perfecto candidato ¿Por que su intuición no le decía nada?, quizá no se debía preocupar por eso, ahora debía entrenar a este pequeño, al futuro de Vongola, de la mafia.

- Papa ¿Aun así que eres tu en Vongola?- pregunto Giotto, no le habían dicho que era su padre ni el abuelo, aun que no lo pareciera Giotto era más inteligente de lo que parecia

Yo-que llevan soja CEDEF, son parte de Vongola como asesores externos - DIJO Iemitsu

-¿Y tu ?- dijo Giotto, realmente no entendió nada de lo que dijo su padre pero eso no le preocupaba

-Yo soy el Noveno líder Vongola - rio el hombre de edad

-Que! - grito el pequeño - eres el lider eso es sorprendente

-Gracias- contesto Nono con una sonrisa casada en su rostro

Iemitsu se coloco a la altura de Giotto - Gio-chan me debes prometer que no le dirás nada a Tsu-chan ni a Nana ¿ Ok? - pregunto

-Claro papa como hermano mayor protegeré a Tsu-chan - dijo mirando a los ojos a su padre

Y se termino~ esto es más que nada un prologo, parece que Tsu-chan es malo pero en el próximo capitulo se entiende por que reacciona así a las cosas. De verdad agredeceria que me dijeran si el método o estilo con el que lo escribí es el correcto ~ Xanxus esta desaparecido pero no sera por mucho tiempo~ Tsu-chan puede ocupar todas las llamas pero tiene 3 principales las otras puede hacer solamente lo básico~

Intentare actualizar lo más rápido que pueda bye-bye~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos~ lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes pero tenía pruebas e indecisiones sobre la historia que ya se aclararon~ Muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron, pusieron en favoritos o siguen la historia de verdad lo aprecio mucho~ Ahora al capítulo ~

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es propiedad de sus creadores correspondientes

Tsuna estaba feliz, aunque tuvo que pasar su cumpleaños con el hombre que decía ser su padre y ver a su madre actuar como una tonta enfrente de todos,su cumpleaños no fue tan malo. Luego de celebrar con su hermano y que se lo llevaran su madre cambio completamente por no decir que era otra persona, no en realidad la Nana Sawada murió cuando su hermano paso por la puerta de la casa hacia el taxi que los acababa de alejar de la casa.

-Tsu-chan- dijo su madre captando toda su atención - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco madre – dijo el pequeño ordenando sus regalos de cumpleaños que eran juguetes que no le gustaban, ¿Es que no le podían regalar algo interesante alguna vez?

- Voy a cocinar unas galletas – sonrió mientras sacaba harina y otras cosas - ¿Te gustaron tus regalos? – pregunto viendo a su hijo

-Un poco, creo que deberían ser más interesantes – contesto separándolos por su rango de interés

-¿Más interesantes?- Nana levanto una ceja mientras mezclaba el chocolate a la mezcla de la masa de galletas

-Si más – el menor de la casa dudo por un momento – más restador, más curiosos

Nana miro la masa de galletas que tenía en sus manos mientras las hacia bolitas de el tamaño de su mano

-Sabes Tsu-chan, la curiosidad mató al gato – le aconsejo su madre, muchos de sus camaradas han muerto por curiosidad, muchos amigos, demasiados.

-Quizá pero hay una diferencia en saber cuál es el nivel permitido de curiosidad que tienes y simplemente seguir tu curiosidad – contesto el pequeño de cabello marrón

-Si es verdad – contesto la madre colocando la bandeja de galletas en el horno

-Madre- dijo de la nada Tsuna – tu no amas a Iemitsu

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-Claro que no lo amo- respondió como si fuera una estupidez lo que su hijo acababa de decir - ¿Te molesta?

-No me agrada ese hombre, ni como finges cuando esta él – dijo el cumpleañero

-A mi tampoco Tsu-chan pero uno siempre debe reconocer las fortalezas de sus enemigos – dijo la mujer con una tono protector en la voz

- Pero con las debilidades debería bastar ¿No? – contesto el castaño

-Uno con las debilidades sabe donde atacar pero con las fortalezas uno sabe que vendrá – dijo la mujer

Tsuna lo pensó y vio que su madre tenía razón, no solamente debía atacar también debes saber el movimiento del otro, mientras Tsuna pensaba su madre sacaba las galletas y veía la hora en su reloj de plata que se encontraba en la muñeca derecha, 20:05 (ocho y cinco) de la tarde era una buena hora comían las galletas ordenaban las maletas y se irían a la cama

-Ya están listas las galletas Tsu-chan- dijo Nana feliz

Luego de comer las galletas y conversaran un rato de cosas sin sentido decidieron hacer las maletas e irse a la cama

-Que debo poner en mi maleta madre? – pregunto el castaño a su madre al frente de su maleta color naranja claro

-Solamente un cambio de ropa y cosas que quieras recordar- contesto su madre al momento que ella también hacia su maleta

Luego de hacer sus maletas ambos fueron a la cama, Tsuna en su habitación que antes compartía con su hermano y su madre a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente partieron al aeropuerto de Nanimori donde subieron a un avión blanco comercial pero nadie se encontraba en el

-¿Por qué no hay nadie en el avión? – pregunto preocupado el pequeño

De repente una azafata de cabello negro salió de la parte delantera del avión

-Nana-sama el avión va a despegar en 5 minutos- dijo la azafata, luego se inclina y se va

-¿A dónde vamos madre?- dijo Tsuna sentado en su asiento al lado de Nana

-Vas a conocer a Padre, tu abuelo debes comportarte bien y le mostraras las llamas, ¿entendido? – dijo Nana con una porte y elegancia que ayer por el cansancio Tsuna no alcanzo a distinguir pero ahora notaba a kilómetros

-Claro madre- luego de eso Tsuna se acomodo para dormir mientras su madre leia un libro, después de unos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño mientras Nana leia un libro que luego cambio por unos papel que su hermana le había entregado hace días sobre la sangre de Tsuna y como ahora su hermana le decía "Yo-chan".

Pasaron unas horas hasta que el avión llego a aterrizar en suelo Ruso, el ambiente era frio pero Tsuna no le importaba solamente miraba a su madre y su elegancia al andar y como todos le decían "Nana-sama". Después subieron a un auto color negro con un símbolo plateado que tenia una flor de loto en su centro. Siguieron un camino entre calles y negocios hasta que salieron de la ciudad y vieron una mansión de color marfil con una gran patio que se extendía hasta un puerta de color negro. De repente se abrió y el auto entro, al frente de la mansión se notaban sus detalles europeos en la arquitectura, se bajaron y en ese instante Tsuna se puso nervioso conocería por primera vez a su abuelo al dueño de todo esto, no lo debía decepcionar ni a él ni a su madre.

-Nana-sama su padre la espera en el estudio, a usted y a su acompañante – dijo una sirvienta que apareció en el centro de la entrada color mármol con adornos plata

Nanako subió la escalera de color café oscuro y caminaron por un pasillo que parecía interminable hasta que llegaron a una puerta café oscuro casi negra con una manilla

-Voy a entrar Padre- anuncio Nana

Luego abrió la pesada puerta revelando un estudio con dos ventanales, piso de madera, montones de libros, unos sillones donde se encontraban 3 personas, una mujer y dos hombres y al final un escritorio donde se encontraba sentado un hombre de edad, lucía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata rojo, sus ojos eran morenos y parecía que mirara tu alma, no que la juzgara, se paro con tranquilidad y se acerco a Nana

-Bienvenida de vuelta Nanako – pronuncio el hombre

-Estoy de vuelta padre – contesto su madre, luego se corrió a un costado- Padre, finalice mi misión, fue un éxito, este es Tsunayoshi – y mostro a Tsuna que andaba con un pantalón negro, un poleron naranja claro y zapatillas negras

-Es gusto conocerlo- dijo Tsu-chan con una pequeña reverencia

-Tranquilo Tsuna estas con la familia, solamente dime abuelo y – señalo a las otras personas- estos son tus tíos y tía- termino con una sonrisa

-Me llamo Makoto Yo-chan!- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros, vestía pantalones negros, camisa blanca, tacones negros y una bata de laboratorio, tenía su cabello suelto

Un sabor-tía - respondió cortésmente Tsuna

-Yo soy Felipe, un gusto pequeño- dijo un hombre de 30 años de cabello negro con ojos cafés, lucía un traje negro con camisa negra sin corbata con una pequeña cadena de plata

-Un placer conocerlo tío Felipe- volvió a decir en el mismo tono de voz

-Y para terminar, soy Enrique pequeño Tsuna – dijo un hombre de 35 años, tenía un largo cabello café que le llegaba al cuello, ojos negros, lucia pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y corbata negra con un anillo de plata en su dedo más pequeño

-Un gusto conocerlo tío Enrique- contesto Tsuna, le cansaba decir tantos saludos pero se esforzaría para demostrar cuánto vale

-Yo-chan Na-chan nos ha dicho que puedes utilizar llamas, muéstranosla – dijo Momoko- aunque no nos ha querido decir cuales, nos debería de decir – finalizo con un puchero en su cara

-Está bien tía – dijo Tsu-chan, levanto sus manos y se mostraron las mismas llamas que cuando estaba en el parque, luego las apago y levanto su cabeza solamente vio caras de shock e impacto, no sabia que hacer ¿Había hecho algo malo?

-¿Hay algún problema madre? – pregunto temeroso el menor de la sala

-No- reacciono Felipe- solamente estábamos sorprendidos por la cantidad que tienes y los tipos, es fantástico- respondió con una sonrisa- quizá deba enseñarte a dominar las llamas de tormenta – dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro que no – dijo Enrique- le enseñare a ocupar las llamas nube- dijo encarando con una sonrisa a Felipe

-Los dos están mal yo le enseñare a ocupar las llamas rayo – contesto Momo acercándose a Tsuna para tocarlo pero antes de eso Tsuna se dio vuelta y vio a los ojos del hombre de mayor edad. Tsuna trago saliva y con la voz más valiente y segura que pudo sacar dijo

-¿Qué opina Abuelo? – pregunto y con aquello toda la sala quedo en un silencio profundo, Nana tenia por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo sabía que estaba bien ya que Tsuna tenía llamas y muchas pero uno nunca sabia con su padre

-Tsuna – se coloco a la altura del pequeño- eres el futuro de la familia, de nuestra familia, desde hoy aprenderás todo, desde historia y arte hasta el uso perfecto de las llamas que posees, tendrás 3 años luego entrenaras como siempre y además buscaras a tus guardianes- el pequeño sonrió y el mayor se contagio con la sonrisa- ahora – se giro hacia sus hijos- buscaran a todos los arcobalendos excepto a Reborn, les diran que entrenaran a Tsuna y les dirán que famiglia somos, ustedes saben qué hacer

-Está bien Padre- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tsuna quiero que hablemos en privado, te contare la historia de la familia- sentencio el mayor de la sala y con eso todos salieron de la habitación con un leve despido a el pequeño de cabello marrón

Cuando la sala quedo solamente con dos figuras, el mayor se sentó en un sillón de cuero y el menor en sus piernas, parecía una perfecta escena familiar si no fuera que ambos eran de la mafia y que le iban a contar sobre el comienzo de todo

-En el principio nuestra familia siempre estaba en Rusia y la gobernaba, bueno gobernaba el bajo mundo, comenzamos antes que los Vongolas mucho antes, antes que Talbot que el Trinisette que la mayoría de las cosas, cuando los Vongolas iniciaron nuestra familia los quizo conocer quizo conocer al gran primo, cuando llegamos todo comenzó mal, ellos nos tomaron como una amenaza, nos ordenaron alejarnos de Europa de todo lugar que ellos pisaran, nos comenzaron a cazar, cuando llego Secondo Vongola llegamos a un acuerdo no nos casarian , nosotros solamente pedíamos el por qué y Secondo parecía nervioso y nos entrego cartas y documentos y lo entendimos todo, nos cazaban porque uno de nosotros, uno de los guardianes del jefe, se enamoro de Elena y ella de él pero Giotto no lo permitiría nunca – hizo una pausa- te voy a contar por que la sangre Sawada esta maldita por un fantasma, Elena les presento a su amado, Lucio, Daemon lo acepto ya que él y ella hace mucho que no se amaban, pero Giotto tuvo un ataque de celos, primo la quería para el solamente y por ello se la llevo a Japon, Daemon y Lucio lucharon para que no se la llevara y por eso dicen que Daemon traiciono a Vongola – paro un momento por que miraba a la ventana y luego a el pequeño, - mato a Lucio y encerró a Daemon aunque él los sigue de cerca- termino de decir

-Primo se llevo a Elena a Japon y la obligo a tener hijos con él, ¿No?- dijo Tsuna

-Es correcto, por suerte nuestra familia tenia aliados en Japon y obtuvimos cartas de Elena hacia nuestra familia, los guardianes de primo, a Daemon y a Lucio pero alguien no puedo continuar la mentira y le dijo a Elena que tanto Lucio como Daemon estaban muertos, en esos momentos Elena estaba embarazada y maldijo la sangre del bebe, Elena los maldijo con su fantasma antes de morir ella asesinaría a todo amor que tenga el jefe de la familia y su fantasma nos serviría a nosotros- dijo el jefe de la familia Solovka

-¿Elena esta aca?- pregunto el pequeño mirando hacia todos lados

- No lo se- dijo el mayor con una risa suave a veces hablo al viento para que no este sola pero no tengo la llama necesaria para contactarme con ella, pero tu – miro al pequeño a los ojos- tu si puedes te daré las cosas para que la puedas ver y contactar pero tu esfuerzo será lo que lo determine

-Me esforzare Abuelo, por la familia por Elena- dijo Tsuna y un viento suave lleno la habitación

**Sicilia, Italia**

Giotto estaba feliz, primero fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y ahora conocería a nuevos amigos, su papa le dijo que ellos ahora serian sus guardianes pero no sabia a lo que se refería.

Se encontraba al frente de una puerta de madera cefe claro y sin elegancia o tranquilidad la abrió, era una habitación blanca con pisos cafes oscuros habían 6 personas dentro, bueno 5 de su edad y uno parecía un año menor que ellos

-Hola! Me llamo Giotto – dijo el peli-rubio

-Soy Asari, un gusto- dijo uno de los chicos de su edad, lucia muy Japonés con ojos y cabello negro, tenía una flauta en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-Me llamo Knuckle!– grito un chico de cabello negro que andaba con unos guantes de boxeo y una cruz en su muñeca derecha, lucia una gran sonrisa, de inmediato le agrado a Giotto

-Yo soy el gran Lampo! Se mi sirviente- dijo el menor del grupo, tenía el cabello verde, ojos azules y un rayo negro en su ojo derecho, Asari se rio de lo dicho por Lampo

-Tsch, cállate vaca estúpida, me llamo G- se presento un chico de cabello rojo, lacio y con un pequeño tatuaje en su cara, lucia polera blanca y pantalones negros

-Yo soy Alaude- dijo un chico que se encontraba en la ventana de la habitación, después de decir eso salto por la ventana y todos quedaron extrañados por esto pero prefirieron pasarlo por alto en ese momento, aunque Giotto pensó que después debía hablar con el

-¿Por qué no jugamos afuera?- pregunto Giotto con una sonrisa

-Claro!- respondieron todos

Mientras su padre miraba por una cámara a su hijo, de repente entro Nono por la puerta

-Solamente falta el guardián de la niebla- dijo el mayor

-El dice que cuando sienta que mi hijo conoce lo sufriente vendrá y se presentara ante el – dijo el león Vongola- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Tsuna- comento de repente

-Yo no siento nada, cuando hablaron por teléfono hubo algo inusual – pregunto

-No- pauso- simplemente no sé, siento que algo cambio, algo que era inevitable

- Deverias tranquilizarte más Iemitsu – contesto el jefe Vongola- ya llame a Reborn vendrá en una semana-

- Eso me pone más tranquilo- contesto –pero que ninguno de los guardianes conozca sobre la mafia excepto Spade me inquieta- menciono

-Es para que Giotto y ellos sean más felices- contesto el Noveno Vongola, sin saber que de a poco condenaba a Giotto y a sus guardianes hacia su destrucción

Y se termino~ Que les pareció? ~ La primera vez que se encontraron los guardianes de Giotto es simple~ Un aviso voy a necesitar OC, ya tengo una pero necesito 7 más~ muchas gracias, de nuevo, a los que comentan, siguen o tienen en favoritas la historia~ Bye bye~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos~ en este capítulo van a ser nombrados los Oc ~ espero que disfruten el capitulo~ desde antes agradezco a la gente que dio Oc~ al final van a ser nombrados~

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, le pertenece a sus debidos creadores~

Reborn se encontraba aburrido, igual de aburrido que ayer, igual de aburrido que hace 6 meses. Se acomodo la fedora negra para ocultar sus ojos mientras veía a Tsunayoshi Sawada en su café. Los últimos 6 meses han sido tan rutinarios que hartaban a el mejor asesino de la mafia. Vio a Tsunayoshi servir un café con leche a una mujer con vestido rojo y cabello castaño oscuro en un moño. Odiaba la rutina aunque le hacían el trabajo más fácil, la rutina de el Sawada menor comenzó hace 6 meses cuando Nana y Tsunayoshi volvieron de su viaje por el mundo, al llegar a su hogar decidieron comenzar un negocio de pastelería. La mayor Sawada atendía de 7:00 am hasta 21:30 de la noche, mientras el menor ayudaba y atendía desde 5:20 ( cuando terminaban sus clases) hasta 21:30 igual que su madre, Reborn no tenía ningún problema con que el primer piso de la casa se convirtiera en una pastelería y cuando el león Vongola y su Dame-alumno se enteraron ambos estaban en el cielo , aun así la rutina le hartaba lo bueno es que su dame alumno llegaría esta noche y con él la rutina se trasformaría.

La rutina era bastante simple para Reborn, Tsunayoshi se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana todos los días y se daba una ducha rápida para luego arreglarse y ayudar a su madre con la pastelería cocinando distintos postres, luego a las 7 en punto de la mañana Takeshi Yamamoto y Gokudera Hayato vendrían a buscar al menor de los Sawada y este les daba sus bentos del dia. Los tres eran amigos desde que se encontraron en su viaje al extranjero, ellos y otros más que vivían en Nanimori. Se dirigían a la escuela donde se encontraban con Ryohei Sasawada e Hibari Kyoya con quienes hablaban breves momentos antes de que el último les ordenara entrar a clase donde se encontraban con Kyoko Sasawada, Hana Kurokawa y Haru Miura. Luego pasaban sus clases hasta la salida del colegio, donde acosaban a el grupo de amigos ya que todos eran populares, las chicas por su atractivo y personalidad y los hombres por diferentes motivos Sasawada era la motivación para los jóvenes aspirantes al boxeo, Hibari era profundamente admirado por el comité disciplinario de la escuela, Takeshi por su habilidad en baseball, Hayato por su atractivo italiano y Tsunayoshi por hombres y mujeres ya que según ellos era : "_un angel perfecto"_ además de su atractivo aire de hombre femenino . A Reborn esto último le divertía pensar que haría dame-Giotto si viera a su hermano con tantos acosadores. Luego de salir de la escuela iría al café donde Hayato se quedaría hasta las 6 de la tarde cuando se iria ya que Takeshi y Ryohei llegaban en ese momento por sus club's donde estarían hasta las 8 de la tarde, luego Hibari iría y se tomaría un café y luego se iría, normalmente esta era la rutina la única diferencia era que algunos días las chicas se unirían a tomar algo.

Reborn vio su reloj, 9 y media de la tarde ahora los Sawada estaban cerrando mientras esperaban a su hermano e hijo, mientras el tendría que irlos a buscar

El aeropuerto de Nanimori era de tamaño mediano y nunca había mucha gente por eso un bebe con traje negro y un camaleón se notaba con facilidad, bueno si ese bebe quería que lo vieras. Un grupo de 8 personas se veían a la distancia luego de mucho ruido, algunas explosiones y despedidas dos hombres se acercaron al bebe.

-Reborn!- saludo un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, caello rubio y ojos azules

-Buenas Reborn!- saludo de igual manera un joven de 15 años, igual al mayor pero de apariencia mucho más joven, parecía su hijo, ambos lucían un traje negro

-Idiota, Dame-Giotto- saludo Reborn con una sonrisa en su cara

-Reborn no me digas así!- grito el Giotto Sawada di Vongola

-Vamos, ¿O es que no quieres ver pronto a tu madre y hermano?- pregunto y con eso los tres se subieron a un auto donde el mayor condujo por la ciudad

-Y como está mi familia?- pregunto Iemitsu

-Bien, solamente hoy Tsunayoshi volvió a ser acosado por compañeros además de un loco que dijo ser su alma gemela mientras forcejearon – menciono tranquilo el hitman

Un frenazo del auto y un grito después Reborn rio.

-Tu hermano menor es bastante popular dame-Gio vas a tener que cuidarlo bien y con la pastelería parece conocer a más pervertidos- dijo Reborn mirando a Leon

-Mi hijo! Acosado, mi Tsu-chan! – lloro de manera patética el mayor del auto

-Mejor conduce Papa ya los quiero ver – dijo el adolescente

-Lo haría pero el tráfico no me deja- menciono cuando saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo prendió- ¿Te enteraste Reborn?

-Lo de Xanxus, papa?- pregunto Giotto

-Si- contesto- no sé por qué apareció y más encima diciendo que odiaba Vongola y hasta que no arda en sus llamas no se quedara tranquilo

-Abuelo ha estado diferente desde que se entero, desde la carta- menciono Giotto

-Todos, dame-alumno- dijo Reborn viendo la ventana

Tsuna subió a su habitación para sus 15 años lucia bastante limpia, la casa ,ahora remodelada era enorme no tanto como su hogar pero estaba bien, 4 habitaciones, 4 baños completos y la parte de abajo como pastelería. Suspiro mientras abria la ventana y cepillaba su cabello castaño que le llegaba a su cintura, se cambio por unos jeans, una polera blanca, un polo abierto naranja y unas zapatillas azules eléctrico y su cabello atado en una cola baja, bajo por comida y cuando volvió su habitación tenia a otras 7 personas dentro , sonrio mientras colocaba la comida en una pequeña mesa que tenía en el centro de la habitación apoyándose en la espalda de un joven peli plateado

-Hola a todos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Tsuna – comenzó un chico de cabello medio blanco y una cicatriz en su ceja – ya están acá-

-Lo sé Ryohei – respondió mientras sacaba una galleta y la partía en dos una mitad para él y otra para un pequeño niño vestido con polera de vaca

-Gracias Tsu-ni- dijo el niño, bueno físicamente era un niño pero mentalmente nunca lo fue

-No te preocupes Lambo, no se preocupen chicos, Reborn no noto nada , ellos tampoco- dijo el joven, el ambiente se relajo al instante

-Boss ¿Cómo debemos actuar?- pregunto la única mujer, una peli-morada con uniforme verde musgo y un parche

-Como personas normales Nagi-chan- respondió con una sonrisa- al final tampoco será para siempre, el problema son las personas, no sé si resista tanto, esos hermanos mayores- dijo con sarcasmo- los odio, los odio por lo que les hicieron-

-Tsuna no te preocupes por nosotros- dijo un chico alto de ojos ambar- nosotros somos los que te protegeremos

-Como no preocuparme por ustedes, mis amigos mi familia. Mukuro, ¿te has comunicado con Rina-chan? – pregunto el castaño a un heterocroma tico

-Kufufu, claro por quien me tomas, me ah dicho que todo está bien si algo sucede nos lo avisara cualquiera de ellos- contesto con una sonrisa, Hayato gruño por lo bajo Tsu-chan sonrió por eso

-¿Decimo se ah comunicado con Nicole-san?- pregunto el peli plateado

-Sí, todo sigue igual por allá, lo único que ha cambiado es la novia de Ricardo- rio por lo bajo- otra más a la lista, bueno las chicas y ni-san llegan en una semana, hay que hacer una fiesta – menciono

Todos rieron y hablaron de cosas sin sentido, pero de repente Tsuna se tenso y todos cambiaron de actitud

-A cuánto?- pregunto Hibari en la ventana

-17 kilómetros a la redonda- suspiro- es hora- dijo mientras Tsu-chan se levantaba y tomaba a Lambo- hora del show

-Nos vemos Tsuna- menciono el espadachín antes de irse por la ventana con la nube y el sol saltando por los tejados de las casas laterales

-Adios Boss- susurro Chrome mientras ella y Mokuro se iban en una neblina color gris

- Decimo enserio ¿estará bien?-pregunto Hayato

-No lo sé, bueno eso uno nunca lo sabe – dijo mientras sonreía- cuidate ellos ya están cerca

-Gracias- y con eso salto por la ventana hacia el lado norte de la ciudad

-Vamos Lambo, Madre ya debe tener todo listo- menciono

-Claro- contesto mientras se cambiaba a un traje de vaca entero y se despeinaba el cabello

Bajaron por las escaleras y el olor a una comida recién hecha los inundo

-Madre- dijo Tsuna con Lambo ahora a su lado

-Nana-oka-sama- dijo Lambo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala que segui igual que en l infancia, una cocina conectada a una pequeña sala que ahora era "bloqueada" por una puerta ya que si no entrarían a la sala en vez de la pastelería

-Están a 5 kilometros- comento Tsuna

-Tsu-chan lamento que tengas que – Nana no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que su hijo la interrumpió

-Madre no lamentes nada, esto es mi elección, ahora una sonrisa y mascaras arriba- y con esas palabras sonó el timbre de la casa, Nana fue a la puerta y se coloco la máscara que ha tenido los últimos 6 meses

-Querido! ~- grito Nana abrazando a el león Vongola – Gio-chan oh por Dios que grande estas- menciono ahora abrazando a el adolescente – pasen que la comida esta lista, oh quien eres pequeñín? – pregunto viendo a Reborn

-Es el hijo de un muy amigo mío querida, se quedara acá ¿ Tienes algún problema con eso?- pregunto viendo a su esposa a los ojos

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa tonta y contesto – Claro que no, así Lamo tendrá a un amigo

-¿Lambo? – se atraganto Giotto- quien es?

-Un pequeño que encontramos en Italia abandonado, no lo pudimos dejar hablamos con la policía y nos dieron papel para adoptarlo, espero que no te moleste querido – contesto Nana cerrando la puerta

-Claro que no!- contesto con una sonrisa falsa

-Papa!- grito una voz y segundos después Iemitsu estaba siendo abrazado por un adolescente- los eh extrañado tanto- contesto ahora abrazando a Gioto

-Tranquilo Tsu-chan hemos hablado por teléfono- menciono Giotto

-Lambo- dijo Tsu-chan girándose- ven y preséntate

-Yo! Soy el gran Lambo! Obedézcanme – dijo

-Lambo- regaño suave Tsuna como una madre pensó Reborn

-Me llamo Lambo, tengo 7 y quiero ser como Tsu-ni cuando grande- menciono con una sonrisa en su cara

-Yo soy Reborn – se presento

-Oh! que adorable- dijo Tsuna- eres amigo de Gio-ni?

-Si, me llamo Reborn – repitió

-Vamos a la mesa, mama yo pongo el otro plato para Reborn- menciono antes de acercarse a un estante

Los otros se sentaron en la mesa con tranquilidad mientras el menor Sawada colocaba los platos para Reborn, luego de que comieran la comida Nana comenzó a servir la sobre-mesa con galletas y café

-¿Cómo te ah ido en el colegio Tsu-chan?- pregunto Giotto a su hermano

-Bien, hoy Kyoya venció a delincuentes de otra escuela que molestaban a Hana y Haru, además Ryohei gano el campeonato de boxeo- puso cara pensativa- Hayato-kun publico en una revista de sobrenatural, Takeshi-kun rompió su record en baseball, Chrome y Mokuro ya tienen la trasferencia lista para la próxima semana junto con las chicas y ni-san- menciono feliz, luego se puso a pensar- eso es todo lo que ah ocurrido interesante estas semanas

-También Tsu-chan gano un premio por sus postres- mencionó Nana y Tsuna se sonrojo

-Mama!- grito- era secreto- menciono apenado

-Eso es grandioso Tsu-chan serás una gran esposa- menciono el Vongola mayor

-Papa!- gritaron Giotto y Tsuna

-Tienes entonces muchos amigos, eso es bueno- menciono Reborn

-Tsu-chan dime los nombres de tus amigos- ordeno Giotto

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con un puchero

-Solamente quiero saber quiénes son, debo saber quiénes son los amigos de mi hermano menor

-OK- menciono- son Lambo, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasawada, Hibari Kyoya, Chrome y Mokuro Spade, Kyoko Sasawada, Hana Kurokawa, Haru Miura y muchas personas más, necesito decírtelas todas?- pregunto

-Creo que con esas personas está bien Tsu-chan- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-Gio-ni me voy a la cama es tarde- dijo mientras bostezaba- Buenas noches, ven Lambo

-Ok, Tsuna-ni- contesto y ambos subieron por la escalera al llegar a su habitación que compartía con Lambo, tomo su celular y tecleo

_De: Tsu-chan_

_Para: todos_

_Ya sabe que son sus hermanos, fase 1 lista, mañana nos juntamos y conocen a el V, no le digan a sus "hermanos", creo que será interesante, buenas noches_

Cinco segundos después recibió un sí y buenas noches por parte de todos, oh pensó esto será interesante y con ese pensamiento fue a su cama para dormir

Giotto estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, tanto Reborn como su padre lo supieron de inmediato, desde el momento que su madre menciono Lambo su mundo se lleno de nerviosismo, bueno si tus guardianes son los hermanos mayores de los amigos de tu hermano menor es normal, para algún civil sería bastante agradable pero ellos no eran civiles eran parte del la mafia, nunca habían asesinado a alguien pero él y sus amigos eran la decima generación Vongola, luego de que su hermano subiera las escaleras su madre limpio y se fue a dormir, él su padre y Reborn se quedaron en la sala

-Son los hermanos menores- dijo derrotado Giotto

-Lo supuse pero me esto me lo confirma- menciono Reborn

-Les voy a avisar les dire que traigan a sus hermanos acá mañana a las 5 en punto, una reunión sorpresa será lo mejor- finalizo Giotto yendo hacia la habitación que compartiría con Reborn, al cruzar la puerta tecleo:

_De:Giotto_

_Para:Todos_

_En media hora en la salida de mi casa, urgente, Alaude si no vienes no peleo nunca más contigo, Daemon si no vienes muestro las fotos._

Media más tarde Giotto salía afuera de su hogar, el viento era frio y la noche estaba estrellada, vio a 6 figuras salían de las sombras hasta quedar cerca de él, por no decir que estaban en grupo

-Sus hermanos son amigos de mi hermano- dijo de una, sin temor, su regla de oro era la confianza y el confiaba en ellos

Todos estaban sorprendidos hasta Alaude y Spade aunque solo lo notara Giotto

-Mañana a las 5 en punto aca mismo y traerán a sus hermanos les dirán esta noche o mañana en la mañana ustedes deciden- dio una suave sonrisa- espero que todo este bien –

-Tranquilo Juudaime! Todo saldrá bien, Hayato no hará nada para molestar- dijo confiado un hombre con camisa blanca y pantalones negros

-Tranquilo G, tampoco tiene que ser perfecto- contesto Giotto

-Bueno eso era todo- menciono Giotto, el quería hablar más con sus amigos pero era peligroso que Tsu-chan los viera – buenas noches

-ADIOS!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo excepto Deamon y Alaude que solo asintieron con la cabeza de modo de despedida.

Y se termino~ que les pareció? Quería hacer a los guardianes más animados pero pensé en el contexto y no creí que fuera muy correcto además tenían su mente en otra cosa cuando estaban con Tsu-chan~ Y si los guardianes de Tsu-chan son buenos actores para engañar a Reborn ~ Los Oc salen un poco más a fondo en el próximo capítulo los quería mencionar a todos pero no encajaban~ en vez de eso preferí hacer un mejor cuarto capítulo para hablar de ellos~ espero que les haya gustado aunque fue más que nada de introducción el capitulo y un salto de tiempo enorme~ intentare subir el capitulo el sábado~

Personas que dieron Oc : Nicole o.0 ~ KHR1827~ MyaBL26~ Mirizore ~ Alessia Scarlet ~Michiru-Neko-Chan ~~ muchas gracias por todo! Bye bye~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos~ en este capitulo se sube la tensión y se conocen a los Oc! ~ se vera la reunión de hermanos~ además se sabrán algunas cosas de las que conoce Tsu-chan~ espero que les guste el capitulo~

Gokudera Hayato estaba sentado en su sillón en forma de "L" que se encontraba en su departamento de un piso en el lado norte de la ciudad, el cigarro en la mano parecía eterno igual que los minutos y el piano en la esquina derecha adelante del ventanal parecía muy tentador pero resistió tocarlo, si lo hacia su máscara se destrozaría al acto, suspiro y apago su cigarrillo, ahora necesitaba a Tsuna más que nunca pero el sabía que Tsuna estaba enfrentando a sus propios demonios.

El lado norte de la ciudad era el área más rica de Nanimori, era bastante nueva ya que llevaba 6 años de plena actividad y al ser la más rica era la que tenía más edificios y el más alto de todos el "Tormenta", Hayato se encontraba justamente en el lugar más alto de este, el piso 59, el ultimo. Se sentía increíble mirar desde arriba la ciudad, le recordaba la primera vez que miro a Rina, el se sentía mucho más grande y poderoso que ella pero se dio cuenta que no solo por ser más pequeño es menos poderoso o _importante. _Tsuna y Rina eran el claro ejemplo de aquello, eran más bajos que él pero eran la cosa más importante que tenía en el mundo. Se sintió horrible decir aquello, él ya perdió a la persona más importante para su universo, no quería volver a perder a nadie, si perdiera a Tsuna o a Rina su mundo se caería a pedazos, maldición si perdiera a cualquiera de su familia su mundo se caería a pedazos. Sin la sonrisa de su cielo, la mirada de Rina, la actitud de Takeshi, la energía de Ryohei, la seguridad de Hibari, la amabilidad de Chrome, la confianza de Mokuro, lo infantil de Lambo su mundo quedaria vacio. Y él no quería eso. Nunca más.

El sonido de la ciudad lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, debía colocarse su máscara y esperar, se movió hacia la mesa de caoba y vio las revistas de lo sobrenatural, las comenzó a ojear por lo que se ato su cabello y se coloco sus lentes de marco rojo, después de unos minutos saco un cigarro que prendió con su propia llama, sintió el humo en sus pulmones y se relajo de inmediato. Continuo leyendo hasta que sintió a G en el primer piso. Llegó el momento pensó. Apago el cigarrillo y se hizo un café fuerte para sentirse con algún apoyo.

El timbre sonó y con el los latidos del corazón de Hayato, se saco los lentes y fue a la puerta, suspiro y abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue un cabello rojizo y un tatuaje en la cara, luego noto que el chico era media cabeza más alto que él y solamente vestia pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un lazo alrededor del cuello aunque afuera el clima fuera de 10 grados. Trago duro y lo miro a la cara ahora veía por primera vez en 10 años a su hermano mayor , G Gokudera .

-Buenas hermano- dijo al fin con un hilo de voz, vamos Hayato tienes que fingir mejor para los chicos pensó- pasa

-Buenas Hayato- dijo G abrazándolo, Hayato se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo

-Te eh extrañado- menciono Hayato sirviéndole un cafe, ahora ambos sentados en la mesa, estaban frente a frente

-¿Y eso por qué?- levanto una ceja G

-Bueno- comenzó el menor- eras el único que compartía conmigo, aparte de nuestra hermana, además tenemos harto en común

G sonrió y vio a Hayato en una versión más joven, rio y saco un cigarro que orendio con un encendedor

-¿Fumas?- pregunto el menor

-Claro- rio bajo G

El ambiente era tranquilo y halaron de cosas sin sentido, del pasado y experencias de los viajes de Hayato. Una hora más tarde el celular de Hayato vibro y vio un mensaje

_De: Tsuna_

_Para:todos_

_Ya sabe que son sus hermanos, fase 1 lista, mañana nos juntamos y conocen a el V, no le digan a sus "hermanos", creo que será interesante, buenas noches_

Hayato sonrio y siguieron hablando cosas hasta que el mayor recibió un mensaje, que rápido pensó Gokudera. El cuerpo de G se tenso y cerro el celular color rojo

-Hayato voy a comprar algunas cosas, esperame despierto- dijo el hermano mayor

-¿Por qué despierto?- pregunto Hayato

-Será porque no tengo llaves – respondió con ironía

Hayato rodo los ojos y G salió del departamento, cuando el menor ya no sentía su presencia a 5 kilometros, quito su máscara y sus ojos reflejaron odio puro. Se sentía tan furioso, odiaba a G, lo odiaba por dejarlo solo, por dejarlos solos, por abandonarlos por ayudarlos cuando se lo rogó.

Suspiro y fumo un cigarro entero, para los siguientes meses necesitaría millones para sobrevivir. Luego de 10 minutos y dos cigarros su celular vibro de nuevo

_De: Rina_

_Para: el pianista fumador_

_¿Cómo ah estado todo? Ya lo viste no? Tsu-chan me dijo que hoy los verían! No me gusta que el me haya tenido que decir aun asi lo comprendo, suerte pianista! _

Hayato sonrió, solamente faltaba una semana para que Rina llegara, necesitaba a su mejor amiga, necesitaba a Rei, se sorprendió por el último pensamiento, bueno no era que no fuera su amiga pero, bueno todo era confuso. Suspiro y tecleo

_De: Hayato_

_Para: Rina_

_Gracias. Simplemente no preguntaste. ¿Cómo estas? Me tengo que ir siento a el GVT._

Sonó el timbre, y apareció G con comida y una invitación para ir a la pastelería de su cielo mañana a las 5

-Bueno es fin de semana- contesto Hayato levantando sus hombros. Luego de eso ambos fueron a su cama y Hayato le envió mensajes a su cielo y a Rina y con eso durmió hasta la mañana siguiente.

Takeshi Yamamoto se sentía asqueado de su padre, de su hermano ahora sentado al frente suyo en la mesa familiar que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del dojo de kendo de su padre. La escena lucia bastante bien todos con sonrisas pero si mirabas con detalle notabas que su padre solamente hablaba con Asari, que su hermano mayor no le preguntaba nada, que su padre no hablaba de él y lo peor que su hermano se sentó en el puesto de su madre.

Su celular vibro y con la excusa que nadie escucho fue al baño donde vio el mensaje de su cielo y fue de vuelta a la mesa con una sonrisa idiota en su cara

-Takeshi- dijo Asari, esto sorprendió a el menor no esperaba que él le hablara- papa me dijo que no haces kendo, ¿Por qué?- pregunto y la lluvia noto el deje de indignación en su voz

-Bueno, como viaje por distintos países me di cuenta que estaba en la mayoría por que se me hacia cómodo y hogareño – comento comiendo su último pedazo de pescado

-Deberías de practicarlo- comentaron su padre y Asari- toda la familia lo hace

-Pero no concuerdan sus tipos de tomarlas, si comienzo con la espada el baseball se me complicaría- comento- además me encanta el baseball- dijo mientras sonreía

-Bueno- su hermano hizo una mueca- así al menos la familia no será tan competitiva cada uno siendo bueno en cosas distintas – dijo mientras sonreía

Luego de que su familia siguiera hablando Takeshi subió a su habitación y se ncerro, odia a Asari y a su padre, los odiaba desde que los abandonaron, a el y a su madre .Suspiro ya que sentía a su padre subir las escaleras hacia su habitación

-Takeshi, Asari te llevara mañana a las 5 a un lugar de comer- comento desde afuera de la puerta- compórtate- sentencio al final

-Claro papa- dijo el menor de los Yamamoto, tranquilo mañana vez a Tsuna a los chicos, ellos si están contigo, siempre lo estarán Takeshi antes de dormir

La familia Sasawada estaba en la cama a las 10 en punto, Ryohei pensaba que su hermano era idiota y que su hermana merecía un premio por la ilusión de su padre, bueno no es que fueran hijos biológicos de ese hombre, del único que tenía sangre era del despistado de Knuckle aun que solamente consideraba como hermana a Kyoko. Sintió un nudo en el estomago al pensar en ese hombre, en el Padre Sasawada un hombre de unos 50 años y jefe de la iglesia local, los había adoptada desde que tenía memoria y desde ese entonces lo Ryohei lo odia desde su corazón de la misma manera que odia a su "hermano" mayor. Inconscientemente toco su cicatriz en la cara, algo rompiéndose y el llanto de su hermana llego a su cabeza, malditos recuerdos pensó amargamente. Suspiro quería un cigarro o una botella o una pelea con Kyoya, si quizá una batalla con el pelinegro lo calmaría. Su celular sonó y vio el mensaje de Tsuna y con esto un sonrisa apareció en su cara dejándolo a un constado examino su habitación de color crema, con una cama baja, un escritorio y un saco de boxeo, pensó en golpearlo pero no podía por su visitante en la habitación inferior, aunque el había salido hace poco probablemente para encontrarse con el Vongola. De un saltó salió de la cama y un segundo antes de golpear el saco su celular volvió a vibrar, lo abrió y vio un mensaje

_De: Shiki-chan_

_Para: Ryohei-kun_

_Hola! Nos enteramos por Tsuna que hoy se encontrarían con los G's, me debiste haber dicho!, bueno de todas maneras no pienses y duerme, no recuerdes ya sabes lo que ocurre si lo haces y ni yo ni Tsuna te queremos volver a ver de esa manera_

Ryohei sintió una punzada en su corazón, el no recuerda mucho de ese tiempo pero ve los ojos tristes de su cielo y su mejor amiga cuando le pregunta sobre ese tiempo pero siempre le dicen todo al igual que Kyoya, una sonrisa triste se formo en su cara, lo único bueno es que su hermana no se encontraba en el pais para verlo. Extrañaba a Shiki-chan quería verla, quería ver sus ojos, su cabello, quería ser él para poder verla siempre, pero bueno debía conformarse con ser su amigo, suspiro ahora recordó por que comenzó esa época en un primer motivo, rio sin ganas y se tiro a la cama, necesitaba a Tsuna, lo bueno es que lo podría ver mañana, levanto su mano y vio su pulsera de género amarillo claro estaba sucia y gastada pero era su tesoro más preciado, bueno su tesoro más preciado que no fuera un ser vivo. Estaba pensando demasiado. Se coloco su máscara al sentir a Knuckle.

Tocaron la puerta y desde afuera sintió el ruido surgir

-Hermano mañana a las 5 después de comer iremos a un lugar con unos amigos, al extremo!- grito, el menor quería unos tapones para los oídos

-Claro! Al extremo- grito – iremos con nuestra hermana extrema?!- grito

-Claro! Debemos cuidarla! Voy a dormir al extremo– grito para después correr hasta la habitación de invitados. Ryohei miro a la noche, mentiroso pensó antes de acostarse para simplemente dormir y no pensar.

La reunión de los hermanos Spade no tubos percances al final los menores eran los mejores actores, eran extraños pero no tenían fuerza y ambos tenían "enfermedades"

-¿Cómo va el tratamiento Nagi, Mukuro?- pregunto el mayor

-Bien Dae-ni-chan – contesto feliz la mejor levantando los platos para llevarlos a la cocina del departamento

-Todo va bien, cabeza de pulpo nos encontró el mejor doctor y con él ya casi nos sentimos de lo mejor- contesto el hermano de al medio

Hablaron de cosas sin sentido y bromas hasta que Daemon ocupo sus llamas para ocultar que revisaba su celular sin saber que sus hermanos ya habían hecho lo mismo un poco antes de él, luego dejo una ilusión de él bastante mediocre para los menores pero lo dejaron. Mukuro se sentía aburrido sin Tsuna, sin nadie que molestar y sin Rina. Cerró los ojos para no ver la habitación en la que se encontraba para ver a una chica de cabello marrón oscuro hasta la cintura, con short negros, votos del mismo color hasta las rodillas y camiseta roja tocando el violín con los ojos cerrados, si se esforzaba veía la luz de la mañana sobre su piel blanca y si se esforzaba con toda su fuerza oia la melodía, se sentía tan bien hasta que alguien toco su puerta, se paro y la abrió era su hermano mayor

-kufufu ¿qué necesitas?- pregunto

-nufufu que atrevido hermano, era para decirte que a las 5 tenemos que ir a un lugar ya le hable a Nagi no te preocupes- respondió para luego alejarse, cuando se fue cerro la puerta y vio su habitación individual, al lado se encontraba Nagi y en la habitación de al frente estaba su "hermano" mayor. Como repugnaba a ese hombre, un mentiroso cerró los ojos y no quiso pensar en eso, en el llanto de su madre, de su hermana. Mañana seria un dia pesado.

Hibari Kyoya miraba la noche, la reunión con su hermano no fue la gran cosa, un saludo preguntas de la escuela y nada más. Su hermano le recordaba a su tio y tia, miro sus manos, todos ellos eran traidores. Suspiro y miro la noche, era relajante sentir el frio en su piel, vio a su hermano volver y salto hacia su habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso de una casa tradicional japonesa

-Mañana a las 4:49 en esta dirección- luego de eso se fue

Kyoya miro de nuevo sus manos y ahora pensó en la llamada de su padre, luego en la llamada de su tia, luego recordó el color rojo luego pensó en Tsunayoshi y sonrio, el no lo traicionaría nunca ni él a su cielo. Ya que las nubes siempre cubren al cielo y este siempre las cobija. Con eso en mente decidió pratullar la ciudad, su amada Nanimori, su cárcel, su amor y su odio.

El cielo Solovka miro la luna y cerro su celular, luego de enviarle mensajes a sus amigos que se encontraban fuera de Japón decidió mirar algunos papeles, el tener a Reborn en la habitación de al lado no le importaba para nada y miro los papeles y sintió ganas de explotar pero un suave viento lo calmo

-Gracias, Elena- dijo mirando hacia atrás hacia su cama, donde ahora se encontraba una mujer de cabello ondulado y rasgos delicados, andaba con un vestido morado con un lazo verde en su cuello

-Mañana es el comienzo del fin- menciono

-Pienso que es el comienzo del segundo acto- rio por lo bajo Tsuna

-Me gusta tu cabello- menciono de la nada la mujer, el chico lo miro detenidamente

-Me recuerda a Lucio- finalizo el joven

La mujer rio mientras el viento volvía a inundar la habitación y con su cese la mujer ya no estaba

-Y el cabello de Giotto me recuerda a Primo- comento dejando los papeles en el cajón, luego pensó en los bocadillos para mañana y de repente pensó en el parecido de Giotto y Primo, y con él un dolor de cabeza comenzó en su cabeza con un puchero envió un mensaje y se fue a la cama, le envió un último mensaje a Nicole y con su contestación fue a su cama para dormir, mañana sería un día agotador.

Y se termino~ que les pareció? Eh intentado incluir a todos los OC pero no funciona por lo que en el próximo capítulo van a ser nombrados todos y van a ser presentados~ necesito una forma de que queden bien porque quizá me tome mi tiempo~ aun así espero que sea menos de una semana~ en este capítulo me dedique a la reunión de hermanos, las de Kyoya y Mukuro con Nagi fueron las menos explicadas ya que en estas no les quise dar tantas pistas ~espero que les haya gustado el capitulo~ cualquier sugerencia o queja no dude en decírmela! Acepto todo critica~ bye bye~~


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos~ el reencuentro de todos los hermanos y la aparición de los Oc~ espero que les guste el capitulo~ gracias de nuevo a los que dieron Oc y comentan/siguen/tienen en favoritos la historia~

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de sus debidos creadores~

Lambo Bovino se sentía cansado, él quería dormir un poco más pero su Tsuna-nii lo obligo a despertarse a las 6 de la mañana en punto para comenzar a cocinar, ahora a las 6:20 se sentía muy agotado mientras veía a su cielo sacar harina, azúcar y chocolate

-Tsuna-nii- dijo Lambo mientras se sentaba en una silla de la mesa que se encontraba a un costado de la cocina (*)

-¿Si Lambo?- pregunto el castaño atándose su cabello en una cola baja

-¿Por qué mama no te ayuda?- pregunto con una voz cansada por no dormir

-Es porque ella va a cocinar el desayuno y almuerzo y yo voy a cocinar los postres para hoy- menciono para luego cantar una suave canción mientras hacía distintas mezclas

De repente se oyó el sonido de un golpe y un grito, para luego ver a un Giotto con cara de cansado y enojado bajando las escaleras

-¿Qué fue ese sonido Gio-nii? –pregunto el castaño

-No fue nada, simplemente Reborn me despertó- comento descuidadamente el rubio

-¿Cuál va a ser el especial de hoy Tsuna-nii?- pregunto Lambo, no le agradaba el Vongola y el al ser el menor del grupo podía demostrarlo como un capricho y eso le alegraba el día

-Quiero que sea un pastel- contesto el castaño

-Un especial- dijo Giotto sentándose al lado de Lambo- eso me recuerda Tsu-chan podrías cerrar la pastelería más temprano, como a las 3 – oregunto el mayor

Nana entro a la cocina con una bolsa de comida

-Claro que podemos cerrar antes Gio-chan- sonrió la mujer- Voy a comenzar a hacer el desayuno, ¿Gio-chan podrías despertar a tu papa?- pregunto dejando las bolsas en la mesa y sacando unos huevos del refrigerador

-Ok mama- contesto Giotto para después salir de la cocina en dirección a la cocina

-Va a ser un día muy interesante- tarareo Nana y Tsuna

10 horas más tardes, a las 4:20 de la tarde Nana y Tsuna no podían estar más de acuerdo con lo dicho en la mañana, tanto Iemitsu como Giotto estaban jugando como niños afuera y Reborn los golpeaba cada vez que podía. Lambo se reía de ellos mientras limpiaba la cocina ya que habían cerrado antes la pastelería, tanto Tsuna como Nana parecían fabricas de dulces sacando y sacando dulces de todos lados y en la mesa comenzaron a colocar las cosas en la mesa de la cocina.

-Un mantel blanco no me convence- dijo Nana- ¿Qué tal uno crema?

-No, mejor uno naranja claro o amarillo claro- respondió Tsuna

-Si, comencemos a colocar las cosas Tsu-chan- rio Nana

Luego de media hora y largas indecisiones la mesa estaba lista, tenia de todo pero no parecía llena de cosas sin sentido, todo tenía un orden y se veía bien a la vista

-Tsu-nii se ve bien- dijo Lambo sonriendo, Giotto se había acercado y quedo maravillado

-¡Ya quiero que lleguen los otros para comer!- grito

-Oh ¿Quienes vienen Gio-chan?- pregunto Nana sin que notaran que afilaba su mirada

-Mis amigos y sus hermanos- finalizo nervioso

-Entonces debemos poner más sillas- dijo Tsuna colocando unas sillas extras

De repente sonó la campana de la entrada, Giotto corrió a abrir

-Hola G – dijo – este debe ser Hayato, un gusto soy Giotto

-Un gusto igualmente- contesto y Tsuna levanto la cabeza, esa era la voz de su tormenta, _tampoco es que él no lo supiera, simplemente su yo "inocente" no lo sabe_

-¿Hayato-kun?- pregunto asomando su cabeza

-Tsuna- dijo un peli-plateado que vestía jean y polera roja- ¿Conoces a Giotto?

-Um si es mi hermano – dijo tímidamente

-¿Enserio?- se sorprendió Hayato- el es G y también es amigo de tu hermano, los O.V.N.I deben de haberlo conspirado- dijo anotando en una libreta

-Eso es fantástico- dijo Tsuna- pasa cocine un montón de cosas- dijo divertido

-Espera Tsuna- dijo Giotto- vienen otros, espera un poco

Tsuna ladeo la cabeza- ¿Cómo sabes que vienen otros cerca?- pregunto "inocentemente"

-Bueno- dijo nervioso, maldición pensó en su mente – es porque me envió un mensaje

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera contestar tocaron la puerta y ahora fue Tsuna quien abrió, eran los hermanos Yamamoto ambos lucían un traje casual de polo y jean

-Yo! Tsuna, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto

-Bueno, Gio-nii invito a sus amigos y parece que tu hermano es uno de ellos, ¿No es grandioso?- pregunto sonriendo

-Claro, bueno te presento a Asari mi hermano mayor- dijo educadamente

Luego de presentarse otro toque de timbre y ahora quien abrió fue G

-Hola- comentaron al mismo tiempo Kyoya y Alaude

-Hola Kyoya!- dijo Tsuna feliz para luego de dirigir a los amigos a la sala tocaron la puerta

-Hola al extremo!- gritaron dos voces a la vez

-Hola cabeza de césped- comento divertido Hayato mientras tomaba un café con leche

-Hola cabeza de pulpo- contesto divertido Ryohei

-Solamente falta Daemon – menciono Giotto y con esas palabras tres personas cruzaron por la puerta

-Buenas Mukuro, Chrome- dijo suave Tsuna

-Buenas Tsuna- dijo Mukuro

Comieron y rieron de cosas sin sentido y a las 9 en punto Reborn interrumpió la sala llena de risas, entre gritos y explosiones el león Vongola necesitaría más dinero para pagar la reconstrucción de su hogar, las nubes estaban distantes pero de vez en cuando Tsuna se acercaba a ellos para entregarles dulces, las lluvias parecían tener gustos distintos por la comida el menor Takeshi prefería los dulces ingleses mientras que el mayor Asari prefería los dulces puramente japoneses. La tormenta comía todo lo que decía su cielo y el sol parecía que tenía una gran cantidad de competencias de comida mientras su hermana menor salía con una disculpa hacia la casa de Haru invitando en el camino a Chrome que se negó. Reborn miraba analizando a el menor Sawada y a su grupo de amigos pero no tenían nada anormal, tenían cualidades de guardián pero no tenían la necesidad de un entrenamiento muy profundo, aun así, pensó, lo mejor era que se entrenaran sin que lo notaran por lo que se venía.

-Ciaossu- dijo- Dame-Giotto y tus amigos vamos a un lugar- dijo abriendo la puerta

-¿Sucede algo Gio-nii?- pregunto Tsuna ya que sus hermanos se tensaron de repente

-No es nada Tsu-chan- dijo con voz nerviosa- chicos vamos

Y con eso todos salieron de la casa, Iemitsu se fue en ese momento diciendo que lo había llamado su jefe por lo que necesitaría irse. Al momento de salir el ambiente cambio por completo.

-Los odio- dijo Tsuna rompiendo con su mano la galleta que tenía en esta- quiero que todos ardan – finalizo con la mirada en el suelo - ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto mirando a sus guardianes

-No- respondió Ryohei- Hayato, ¿tienes un cigarro?-pregunto, Hayato saco una caja y de el saco varios cigarros, le dio uno a Ryohei, uno a Takeshi , uno a Mukuro y otro a Kyoya , el último fue para el

-Lo necesitaba- dijo el espadachín- si lo sigo viendo no creo que lo pueda soportar más

Tsuna se acerco y abrazo a Chrome, cuando lo hizo la chica se rompió y se puso a llorar diciendo que odiaba a ese hombre una y otro y otra vez hasta que se detuvo y se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo que le dio Nana.

El cielo se paro y abrazo a todos sus guardianes en un abrazo grupal, los que tenían cigarros se los habían terminado hace mucho. Necesitaban eso un abrazo, decir lo que sienten, ver a su cielo. Tsuna sonrió y luego rio un poco

-Bueno, juguemos un juego- dijo- digamos lo que odiamos de nuestros "hermanos", yo comienzo odio lo ingenuo que es – finalizo mordiendo una galleta

-Yo odio que nos haya traicionado- dijo Hibari con otro cigarro en la mano

-Yo odio que solo se preocupe por el mismo– comento Ryohei con un café en la mano

-Yo odio que nos haya abandonado- dijo Hayato con la mirada fija en sus amigos

-Yo odio su parecido a mi padre biológico – dijo a secas Takeshi en la ventana mirando a la calle

-Yo odio sus mentiras- dijo Mukuro

-Yo odio que nos haya mentido y siga como si nada- dijo Nagi

-Yo odio que me crea inferior – dijo Lambo mirando un caramelo en su mano que luego tiro en el piso y al tocar el piso se rompió en millones de pedazos- odio que me crea frágil cuando él es el frágil- comento levantando la suciedad

-Saben, me llego un mensaje- dijo Tsuna sonriendo – es de alguien interesante, saben ya está en Japón bueno no solo el sino ellas y nii-san también – luego de terminar el ambiente se relajo y comenzaron a sonreir más y fumar menos.

-Me encanta este pastel- dijo Takeshi- ¿De qué es?- pregunto

-Caramelo ingles y panqueques de vainilla- respondió el cocinero

-Me recuerdan a mama- dijo mirando el plato

Tsuna sonrió mientras un aire llenaba la habitación cuando lo hizo los guardianes se colocaron en guardia por si algo había ocurrido.

-Tranquilos, simplemente se enteraron de unos de nuestros visitantes- dijo Tsuna

Cuando la decima generación se encontró en un parque con el líder de CEDEF supieron que algo malo sucedía

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Giotto, adelantándose a sus guardianes

-Lampo nos contacto de Italia, viene en camino- dijo el león Vongola

-Xanxus está en Japón, actualmente en Tokio- dijo Reborn y con eso los guardianes se pusieron a la defensiva, debían defender a su cielo a cualquier costo

-¿Sabe dónde estamos?- pregunto G

-Sí, viene en camino- contesto Reborn y con eso los guardianes sabían que tenían que estar a la defensiva – Van a entrenar todas las mañanas- dijo/ordeno con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, los más jóvenes sabían que pasarían por un infierno. Un viento se llevo las hojas del suelo y con eso retomaron su camino a casa.

Hoy el mundo va a cambiar. Hoy lunes va a cambiar para los Vongola, no solo porque se preocuparan por Varia si no porque verán a las chicos pensó Tsunayoshi Sawada mientras caminaba a la escuela con una sonrisa hoy salió más temprano de lo habitual y se encontró con sus amigos en el camino, Lambo estaba triste ya que no los podría ver hasta después de la escuela. Vio a Hayato y Mukuro ambos estaban felices, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, es bueno que quieran ver Rina, Ryohei parecía nervioso y ansioso. Chrome estaba feliz ya que tendría a sus mejores amigas de nuevo, Takeshi parecía estar de mejor humor por tener a sus preciosos amigos cerca. Kyoya estaba de buen humor tendría a más personas con las que pelear. Entraron en la escuela y la mayoría de los estudiantes los miraban con ojos de admiración, falsos pensó Tsuna con una sonrisa angelical y con ese pensamiento llego a su clase donde se sentó a su derecha estaba Hayato, a la izquierda Takeshi y atrás Nagi, por otro lado estaban Haru, Kyoko y Hana sentadas una detrás de la otra todas con un celular en la mano.

-Buenas- saludo Tsuna y con eso comenzaron una amena platica de cosas al azar ya que un bebe los estaba observando desde uno de los arboles, Takeshi estaba sorprendido por eso, ¿El bebe los quería proteger? , pensaba ya que sabía que el Arcobalendo no tenía sospechas sobre ellos, ¿Qué era? Se debatía.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo Nezu-sensei mientras entraba a el salón y los menores se sentaban en sus puestos- hoy unas nuevas alumnas vienen del extranjero, y un nuevo profesor que conocerán en el próximo bloque de clases- dijo y con eso los murmullos comenzaron por todo el salon- silencio, pasen – dijo el profesor con una voz de estar harto de los alumnos. La puerta se abrió y 5 chicas pasaron por la puerta, la primera hablo

-Buenas, mi nombre es Nicole Tardó Pomeriggio, espero que podamos ser amigos- era una chica de cabello y ojos café claro, su cara era enmarcada por un flequillo en el lado izquierdo y su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, piel clara pero no demasiado y de estatura media. Lucia el uniforme de la escuela con la chaqueta abotonada (**), camisa blanca con un lazo blanco y naranjo, tenía unas medias (calzas) blancas hasta la mitad del muslo y zapatos normales. Los chicos la miraban normal, era bonita pero no era muy impactante, sentían que se parecía a su ídolo Kyoko Sasawada, sin saber que si alguien la tocaba un castaño tomaría _medidas _como unas _visitas agradables._

- Un gusto, me llamo Mireille Riveria, espero que podamos ser amigos- dijo una chica que impacto a los alumnos de la sala, tenía el cabello corto de un color rojo y unos ojos azules oscuros que contrastaban de gran manera en su piel, tenia además una flor y una cinta negra en su cabello . Vestía el uniforme con medias blancas hasta la mitad del muslo, zapatos negros, polera manga corta, una cinta color rojo y un chaleco sin mangas en cuello "v" negro encima de la polera. Los chicos la miraban como si vieran la cosa más rara del mundo pero los ojos azules de la Riveria apagaban las burlas que iban a salir de su boca para reírse de ella.

-Hola, soy Autumn Devine, un gusto- dijo suave una chica de estatura media, piel nívea, tenía unos ojos color verde-turquesa que se enmarcaban por su flequillo completo y el color blanco de su cabello le daba un toque de muñeca de porcelana. Vestía el uniforme con un chaleco negro manga larga y una cinta color azul en la camisa, tenía unas medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo y zapatos negros que la hacía lucir inocente. Muchos chicos estaban babeando por ella pero un sentimiento de frio les llego a la espalda y cuando se voltearon solamente vieron a Takeshi sonriendo a las nuevas.

-Buenas, soy Catherina Cloud – dijo una chica de 1.65 metros de altura, piel blanca, cabello chocolate que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos color borgoña que parecía penetrar todo lo que miraba. Su uniforme era una falda negra de pliegues, camisa blanca con un listón morado oscuro, tenía una chaqueta negra con los botones cerrados que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y para completarlo calzaba unas botas negras hasta la rodilla de tacón en punta. Los chicos la miraban como a un pedazo de carne cuando sintieron una mirada fija en ellos al darse vuelta ven a un albino muy enojado desprendiendo un aura más negra que la noche.

-Natalia Kozlova, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la ultima chica un poco más baja que la anterior, de piel blanca, curvilínea sin estar pasada de peso, cabello crema hasta los hombros y dos mechones le enmarcan la cara donde tenía unos ojos color dorado que trasmitían paz y sabiduría. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela, con un listón morado claro, tenía un chaleco crema negro manga larga, andaba con pantis (medias) negras y zapatos de el mismo color.

-Bueno ya que todas se han presentado pasen a sentarse en los asientos vacios, continuaremos la lección desde donde nos quedamos- y con eso las chicas se sentaron en diferentes puestos del salón mientras el profesor pasaba materia aburrida para Tsuna y su amigos.

Luego de una muy aburrida clase el timbre sonó y con el Tsuna y sus guardianes subieron, 5 minutos después tanto las estudiantes nuevas como el nuevo profesor, de una forma discreta, mientras Reborn fue a buscar información de los nuevos ya que le daban un mal presentimiento y él seguiría sus instintos.

-Rina!- grito Hayato a la peli-chocolate- esa chaqueta es muy ajustada para las clases además estas con las botas- dijo muy nervioso el peli-plata

-Tranquilo Hayato-kun la idea de Tsu-chan es que el arcobalendo dude- rio por lo bajo Nicole

-Aun así – dijo Takeshi- hay que tener cuidado, lo mejor sería que después de clase hablaran con el Vongola y sus guardianes, antes mejor- dijo mirando la puerta

-¡Sera lo mejor que hablen?- dijo Natalia

-Si natasha- dijo Kyoya- es lo mejor, créeme-

-¿A sucedido algo?- pregunto un peli-negro con un mechón verde, lucia camisa y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero acompañando unos jeans, era el nuevo profesor de Historia, Leonardo además de ser el guardián del rayo de Nicole

-No-dijo Kyoko mirando el cielo- pero con él en casa, es difícil sobre todo con lo de Shiki-chan, ¿Ella ha tenido algún problema?- pregunto

-Un poco, pero tiene el pensamiento que es algo pasajero- dijo Leonardo- ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?

-Horrible- mencionaron todos a la vez para luego reír- pero como ustedes ya están aquí todo va a mejorar ya que el tiempo de fingir se acaba de a poco – dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa de verdad

Una chica de cabello blanco con mechones color turquesa, de un 1.70 m de altura y de ojos color azul hielo que mostraban pura preocupación en ese momento

-Ryohei ¿enserio estas bien?- pregunto mientras el viento movía su gabardina blanca con un dragón oriental negro en la espalda, su uniforme era camisa con los primeros botones abiertos para poder tener un pañuelo azul en el cuello, guantes sin dedos hasta los codos de color negro, botas de combate y la gabardina

- Shiki-chan- dijo Tsuna- no te preocupes, Ryohei ha estado bien

-Es verdad- rio Ryohei- no debes tomarle mucha importancia-

-Pero- dijo con un hilo de voz- no lo sé- suspiro- quizá deba confiar más, es simplemente la ansiedad – dijo para que luego dos zorros se le subieran a los hombros

-Vamos – dijo Tsuna- nos esperan – rio para irse desde el patio trasero hacia la azotea donde se encontraban los otros. Un viento le movió el cabello y los soles se tensaron

-Deben hablar en el recreo del almuerzo con el Vongola, el bebe ya encontró lo suficiente, le falta lo último- dijo Tsu-chan y con eso aceleraron el paso. Subieron las escaleras mientras la gente los saludaban al pasar y algunos se quedaban viendo a la chica por su cuerpo, Ryohei anoto en su mente hacer unas _visitas _esta noche, al subir tanto los chicos como las chicas estaban divirtiéndose mucho ya que las risas y bromas no paraban de sentirse pero cuando vieron la cara de Tsuna su sonrisa callo y sus ojos cambiaron a un color más sombrío y sin vida

-Este recreo deben de hablar con el Vongola, Ryohei, Mokuro, Kyoya y Shiki-chan ustedes lo vigilan al estar en su clase, Haru y Hana busquen a Alaude, Kyoko, Nagi-chan y Rina-chan distraigan a los alumnos sobrantes, nii-san- dijo mientras se dirigía a Leonardo- su clase anterior a esa es la tuya pídele que se quede por cualquier cosa, Hayato llama a Damian que retrase las cosas- finalizo con un suspiro y el toque de timbre

-Ahora viene lo divertido- dijo Nicole

-Lo mejor, será increíble ver su cara- dijo divertido Tsuna mientras miraba a Nicole y ambos cielos sonreirán

Bueno con eso termina~ han llegado los Oc para quedarse y crear el caos~ me gustaría que alguien intentara adivinar lo de Ryohei~ me he enfocado en él por el hecho de que no hay mucha información de él por lo que soy más libre con el guardián del sol~ en el próximo capítulo va a comenzar el caos~ gracias a los que siguen/favoritos/comentan la historia~

(*) La cocina de Tsu-chan es igual a la del anime, simplemente a la casa se le agrego una mini casa al lado de la anterior divididas por la escalera que se encuentra al frente de la puerta principal. Por eso si vas a la casa vas a la izquierda y si vas a la pastelería vas a la derecha.

(**)La chaqueta común de Nami-chuu


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos~ bueno, ahora va a suceder un conflicto~ además me di cuenta de algo, la intuición de Giotto no le dice nada, ¿Por qué será? ~ Oh y gracias a una persona me di cuenta de una falla que se arreglará en el capitulo además le dará una sub-trama interesante~ También mi mente ha pensado sobre hacer un one-shot de naruto pero no me decido además de hacer otros de KHR~ parece que hoy quiero comunicarme más de lo habitual quizá es la emoción por el comienzo de la acción~

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de sus debidos creadores~

Leonardo estaba preocupado, Tsuna llamo personalmente a Damian por _trabajo, _y Tsuna odiaba llamarlo por trabajo, suspiro mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello dejando a algunas alumnas babeando una media sonrisa salió de sus labios pero enseguida la borro por que el Vongola levantaba la mano

-Si, Sawada-san ¿Necesita algo?- pregunto con la mejor voz posible

-Si, sensei quería saber si podíamos hablar después de clases – preguntó, Leonardo levanto una ceja mientras veía al Vongola

-Claro estaré en la biblioteca a la hora de salida- comento, tener a los guardianes Vongola ya era un fastidio pero tener a todos los Vongola era lo peor, habían adelantado un año a los menores por lo que están todos juntos. Y lo peor era esa chica, era nueva tenía el cabello anaranjado hasta los hombros y desordenados con un fleco hacia la izquierda, ojos azul expresivos y de tez clara. Su nombre era Yohaku Gabutto y ella era un problema ya que no confiaba en ellos, ella los había investigado sin obtener nada y aun así desconfía, maldita intuición femenina. Le llego un mensaje pero estaba en clase por lo que con la excusa de tener que ir a buscar unos papeles fue al baño más cercano. De igual forma la clase era aburrida ni siquiera había una chica linda o alguien interesante. Vio el mensaje

_De: Damian_

_Llámame._

-Que cortante- pensó – pero siempre es así.

Marco el número y antes de cinco segundos contesto una voz de niño

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el guardián del rayo mientras se veía en el espejo

- Si esa chica da mala vibra, ¿Qué sucedió con la información?- contesto el guardián del rayo mientras se seguía viendo en el espejo

-¿Qué opina Tsuna? – pregunto mientras ahora se veía los zapatos

-Bueno si él dice que todo es acorde al plan, todo es acorde al plan, ah me entere que vienes ¿donde estas ahora?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía viéndose los zapatos

-Entonces llegas en unas horas más, ve donde Tsuna ahí estaremos todos con la tensión en el aire, bueno adiós Damian- dijo y corto, salió del baño y volvió a la clase, pero lo que dijo Tsuna le facilito las cosas ahora solamente tendría que esperar a que el Vongola y sus amigos vinieran por él.

Las clases pasaron lentas y los alumnos parecían volverse más idiotas mientras pasaba el tiempo. Los recreos fueron aburridos ya que Tsuna dijo que no se podían acercar más de 2 a la vez. Ahora en la biblioteca viendo a las chicas que lo miraban como a un dios se pregunto porque todo era tan fácil y un mal presentimiento lo asecho ¿Y si era _ella _la que lo hacía más fáciles? Desecho la idea al pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, si _ella_ quería hacer las cosas todo sería más fácil y rápido. Vio a los Vongola entrar y cerro su libro y se paro para verlos.

-Hola de nuevo, ¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunto amablemente

-Nufufu venga con nosotros por favor- dijo el Spade con una sonrisa repugnante

-Claro- dijo mientras los seguía, caminaron hasta el patio trasero donde Hayato predijo que estarían, al llegar al destino la actitud de los Vongolas cambio completamente

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Giotto

-Soy Leonardo Tsuyo su profesor – rio el mayor

-No nos mientas- dijo G – sabemos que eres Leonardo Svaklot guardian del rayo de Nicole Tardó Pomeggio jefa de los Tardó Pomeggio- dijo mordaz y con una mirada de enojo pero sin tener tanto instinto instinto para que se le note en los ojos

-Oh- dijo mientras sonreía con una sonrisa llena de instinto asesino provocando que los menores se tensaran por el peligro – yo también se que son los Vongolas, jóvenes, así que tengan cuidado – dijo

-Somos más- dijo Asari afilando su mirada

-¿Quién dijo eso?-rio y con eso 6 chicas aparecieron desde los arboles

-Buenas- comenzó una peli café claro – diría que es un placer pero no es asi- rio- ahora ustedes son menos

Los Vongolas estaban a la defensiva, eran menos y Reborn estaba lejos, las cosas no se veían prometedoras para ellos

-tsk- dijo G sacando unas dinamitas- atrás Giotto- y con eso lanzo una dinamita hacia el grupo pero nadie esperaba lo que iba a suceder, Rina de forma calmada y rápida tomo la dinamita antes de que tocara el suelo y con una voz calmada pero fría como una katana afilada dijo

-Se las devuelvo chicos- y con eso se las tiro hacia ellos para luego voltearse yendo hacia su cielo. Los Vongolas no esperaban eso.

G corrió para ocupar su cuerpo como escudo mientras los otros miraban todo impactados ya que esperaban una muerte inminente.

G tenía miedo pero no tenía muchos arrepentimientos, solamente uno el no poder despedirse de Hayato y no ser una buena mano derecha para Giotto, aun así su vida había sido buena. Sonrió y cerró los ojos esperando la muerte. Pasaron los segundos y una explosión se escucho pero no sintió, G abrió los ojos y vio una mata de cabello verde corto al frente de él.

-Lampo- grito G mirando impactado como el guardián del rayo los protegía con su arma.

Los Vongolas vieron asombrados como el menor de su grupo estaba al frente de ellos protegiéndolos con un escudo, el polvo se disperso y mostro que al lado de él peli verde se encontraba Yohaku con el uniforme sucio por el polvo y sudando a mares.

-¡Llegamos a tiempo!- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa – dijo G gritándole

-Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, sabía que ellas eran peligrosas por eso llame a rayo-kun para salvarlos- dijo enojada y en el fondo preocupada

-¿Saben? no estamos para sus peleas de parejas – dijo Shiki-chan con ojos aburridos

-No somos novios- gritaron ambos a la vez

-¿Qué planes tienen con nuestros hermanos?- pregunto Giotto, no tenían mucho tiempo debían obtener la información de forma rápida sin que nadie lo note.

-Ellos no son sus hermanos, perdieron ese derecho hace mucho- pensaron los guardianes de Nicole con ojos ardiendo en la furia aun así debían callar, si decían lo que pensaban todo se arruinaría.

-Somos sus amigos y seremos nosotros los que los protejan no ustedes, nosotros somos sus mejores amigos, nosotros conocemos todo de ellos mientras que ustedes no – dijo Nicole con una sonrisa de superior en su cara

-Nosotros somos su familia – grito Giotto

-Por ahora – dijo la guardiana niebla – pero pronto no lo serán-

-¿A que se refieren con eso?- pregunto la única mujer entre los Vongolas

-Uno no puede ser familia de los muertos- dijo la Rei mientras el viento movió su listón negro –nosotras ocuparemos el lugar de su familia-

-Nunca lo permitiremos- dijo Knuckle mientras se ponía en pose de pelea

-Nosotros somos más fuertes- dijo Leonardo mirando divertido la situación

Alaude saco las esposas, Deamon su guadaña, Knuckle levanto sus puños, Asari sacó una espada, Lampo levanto su escudo, G saco un arco, Yohaku saco una katana y Giotto se colocaba sus guantes Pero se detuvo cuando noto un peso en su hombro, era Reborn. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios

-Deberíamos detenerlos- dijo y con eso la sonrisa de Giotto se esfumo y los guardianes miraban confundidos a el bebe

-Es verdad Arcobalendo viene Tsu-chan y no queremos que note nada, ¿No?- dijo Nicole cambiando su actitud completamente y con eso los guardianes se apresuraron en guardar sus armas o cambiar sus posiciones con su actitud

-Claro- dijo Reborn con actitud seria sin dejar de ver a la jefa de la familia, sonidos de pasos cambiaron su dirección de mirada

-Gio-nii- grito un castaño corriendo hacia el grupo – por fin te encontré, vamos a casa y busquemos a mis amigos- dijo y levanto la vista y vio a las chicos con Leonardo- ¿Ya se conocieron?- pregunto

-En realidad no Tsuna, nos acabos de encontrar- dijo Leonardo acariciando de forma paternal el cabello del castaño

-Oh, eso me salta las presentaciones, Gio-nii vendrán hoy a casa así que espero que se lleven bien todos- dijo sonriendo- Oh se me olvido preguntar ¿Tenias planes?

-No- dijo nervioso Giotto- voy a llegar en una hora ya que necesito hacer unas cosas, ¿Necesito llevar algo?

-Mmm, una almohada más ya que un amigo vendrá a quedarse- dijo Tsuna – se quedara por unos meses, mama ya sabe así que no preocupes

-Un amigo- dijo Giotto preocupado ¿y si era como los otros?, no debió haber dejado a Tsuna solo- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Damian, es menor que nosotros- dijo sonriendo y miro su reloj- se me queman las galletas- grito – ¡vamos!- les dijo al grupo mientras corría afuera de la escuela para dirigirse a su casa para preparar las cosas

Las chicas corrieron gritándole cosas sin sentido mientras reían pero el mayor los miro y con una sonrisa de burla dijo

-Espero que nos llevemos bien este año alumnos- con eso corrió alcanzando a las chicas con facilidad

Giotto apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Debía proteger a su hermano menor era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

-Vamos a un salón de clases a hablar- dijo Giotto mientras entraba en la escuela por una ventana y sus guardianes lo siguieron pensando en sus hermanos, si ellos morían ¿Sus hermanos tendrían a otra familia?, no podían creerlo eran la única familia de sus hermanos, ellos no los abandonarían nunca.

-¿Has encontrado algo Reborn?- pregunto la Gabutto

-Encontré datos de la familia y como se encontraron con sus hermanos, además de eso no hay nada sobre ellas en particular- dijo serio

La chica se adelanto y paro al grupo y con fuerza le tiro la mejilla a Giotto, dejándolo sorprendido

-¿Y eso porqué?- dijo enojado, no es que le molestara ya que siempre lo hacía, desde pequeños por eso se había acostumbrado

-No debiste haber confiado en los amigos de tu hermano, ni siquiera deberías confiar en él- dijo enojada

-Es mi hermano, él no sabe nada, yo soy quien lo debe cuidar- dijo serio – además mi Tsu-chan es demasiado adorable para ser parte de la mafia-

-Eso no significa nada- dijo enojada

-Tks mujer idiota- dijo G- si Giotto confía en nuestros hermanos es por algo, además su intuición no ah dicho nada- dijo enojado

-Es verdad- comento Asari- debes tranquilizarte, aun así ¿Qué encontraste sobre su familia Reborn?-

-Son una familia poderosa pero que nunca se acerca a Italia o cercanos de Vongola, su principal lugar es América, en especifico California aunque nadie sabe si la casa principal se encuentra en California o en España- hizo una pausa- su principal fuente de ingresos es venta de sustancias y tener en sus manos EEUU, lo que me sorprende es que nadie lo haya notada hasta ahora, aun así su poder histórico es menor, el poder de fuerza es mediano pero ellos tienen algo que ustedes no – dijo mirándolos fijamente- experiencia, y en todo tipo han asesinado, traficado y pelado de todas las maneras posibles, su pensar ya es de asesinos profesionales por que deben entrenar no solo para Xanxus que se encuentra a unos días de distancia sino además de otra familia, ahora demostraran su valor para demostrar que son merecedores de los anillos que llevan sus manos-

-Nufufu, solamente debemos adquirirla de alguna forma- dijo la niebla

-Eso es al extremo- grito el guardián del sol- un fin de semana de entrenamiento extremo- grito dejando sordos a los presentes

-No es mala idea- comento Giotto- hay una sede de entrenamiento cerca de Nanimori, a unos 50 kilómetros, ¿Ahora quien nos entrenara?- dijo cuando su intuición le dijo que venía peligro y vio a Reborn sonreír, había desatado al demonio

-Yo lo hare personalmente con Iemitsu- dijo acomodando su fedora

Los Vongolas sabían que habían desatado al mismo Lucifer y que ellos pagarían por ello con sudor y sangre, mucha sangre. Un delicado viento movió las hojas afuera de la ventana de la escuela.

La casa Sawada estaba llena de cables y luces, con dos pequeños corriendo por todos lados

-Lambo, devuélveme mis cables- dijo un pequeño de 12 años, parecía mayor, de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos azules

-No- dijo sacando la lengua – dime la clave de contraseña de la seguridad de la familia – dijo corriendo por toda la casa, hasta que llego a la sala de estar y paro para luego abrir la puerta mientras el otro tomaba los cables y subía a un cuarto de huéspedes para ocultar el desorden de Tsuna.

-Tsuna-nii –grito el menor para luego verlo aparecer corriendo por la calle en dirección a la casa con una sonrisa

-Hola Lambo- dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y abría el horno- no se quemaron, gracias al cielo – lucias el uniforme ahora un poco desordenado y su cabello atado en una cola alta

-Tsuna-nii ¿vienen los chicos?- dijo sonriendo, estaba feliz por fin una buena noticia

-Sí, vienen en camino- dijo sonriendo –llama a Damian, debería comer algo, siempre toma esos jugos de comida que no saben a nada ahora va a comer comida de verdad

-¿No será dulces de verdad?- dijo divertido Lambo

-Quizá- dijo con una media sonrisa- aun así son mejores que esos jugos de comida que se hace

La puerta se abrió y de ella entraron el grupo sudando a mares, parecía haber corrido un maratón por suerte andaban con sus mochilas que tiraron al suelo

-Lambo- dijo Nicole abrazándolo

-Chicos- grito con emoción para abrazarlos a todos- los extrañe

-Lo sabemos Lambo pero ahora volvemos a estar todo el tiempo juntos- dijo el mayor de la sala - ¿Y Nana-san?- pregunto extrañado que no estuviera en casa

-Fue a comprar comida- dijo Tsuna con galletas en la mano – tengan coman un poco, cámbiense, hagan que Damian baje, iré a cambiarme y llamare a los chicos- dijo feliz subiendo a su habitación. Al subir se cambio por un poleron naranja claro, jeans claros y zapatos rojos, se ato el cabello en una cola baja y comenzó a mandar mensajes a sus guardianes y con eso se miro al espejo y puso una mueca en su cara, odiaba la ropa pero era lo único que tenia para que su hermano no sospechara de él. Suspiro y decidió mirar afuera pero el viento lleno su habitación

-Buenas Elena- dijo el castaño

Elena apareció al frente del jefe de los Solovka y se miraron para luego sonreír

-Los Vongolas tendrán un entrenamiento este fin de semana a 50 kilómetros, tanto el bebe como el león irán, así que podrás ocupar ropa de verdad este fin de semana- rio por lo bajo

-Es verdad – dijo feliz- esta ropa no me gusta para nada, aunque son detalles- comento feliz

-Ya están listos tus amigos- dijo la mujer con elegancia

-Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa dijo

-La sangre es el problema – comento Elena firme

-Lo sé, adiós Elena – finalizo Tsuna, se sentía cansado luego de hablar con Elena, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado pero debía emitir la menor cantidad de llamas para que Reborn no notara su poder. Suspiro y decidió bajar las escaleras y se encontró con todos abajo hasta a Damian. Parecían estar un poco ansiosos, se habían cambiado de ropa por su ropa más cotidiana mientras comían las galletas que el cielo dejo anteriormente. Tanto Takeshi como Hibari estaban en la puerta, Gokudera, Rina y Mukuro estaban en un rincón, Nicole estaba conversando con Damian, Rei y Leonardo comían galletas, Shiki-chan y Autumn conversaban en un sillón, Ryohei y Chrome charlaban en la ventana, mientras Natasha estaba con Lambo para luego mirarlo y empujar un poco a Lambo hacia el cielo del menor

-Hola- dijo suavemente- parece que están todos- bajo las escaleras, estaba cansado pero debía hablar y lucir bien con los Vongolas por lo que tendría que tomarse un café para tener más energía Nicole pareció notarlo y fue a encender la cafetera.

-Tsuna-nii – dijo Lambo parecía tenso, probablemente le dijeron que Lampo ya estaba con los Vongolas- y si él me reconoce, y si él me habla, y si él cree que sigue siendo mi hermano- comenzó a llorar tenia pánico, nunca había sentido pánico al asesinar o en un ataque pero ahora tenía un pánico y una ira que no podía contener, al final seguía siendo el menor. Pero sentía pánico no miedo ya que el guardián del rayo se encontraba con su familia, con sus hermanos y hermanas.

-Lambo- Tsuna se coloco a su altura y suavemente lo abrazo- debes estar tranquilo estas con nosotros, con tu familia- se separo de el pequeño y le limpio las lagrimas – ellos no te pueden hacer daño con nosotros aquí, si él te reconoce nosotros aseguraremos la historia solamente debes hacerte el loco, ¿Está bien?- pregunto

-Si Tsuna-nii- dijo ahora con una sonrisa

-Este fin de semana se irán a 50 kilómetros, en ese momento comenzaremos a colocar las piezas- con firmeza dijo y recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de sus amigos

Luego de unos minutos y dos cafés para Tsuna, Nana llego y comenzó a hacer la cena para una gran cantidad de personas mientras le decía los planes, el viento lleno la habitación y con eso Tsuna dijo que estaban en la calle. Paso un minuto lleno de tensión y ansiedad y segundo después las mascaras se colocaron en acción. Unas mascaras que odiaban pero debían colocarse.

La puerta se abrió y entro la decima generación Vongola, la chica ya no estaba con ellos, eso es bueno pensó Leonardo.

-Tsu-nii- comenzó Giotto subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación- ven conmigo un momento

-Claro- dijo preocupado, ¿Para querría Giotto hablar con él?

La habitación de Giotto era tranquila pero tenía un poco de desorden por el escritorio, Tsuna se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa

-¿Qué sucede Gio-nii?- pregunto

-Si Tsuna – dijo serio- si me ocurre algo, ¿Quién será tu familia?- pregunto serio

-Pues sería mama y papa- dijo igual de serio

-Me refiero a si no queda nadie, ninguno sin ninguna razón alguna, ¿Quién sería tu familia? – pregunto serio, Tsuna coloco una cara extrañada

-Seguirían siendo ustedes, Gio-nii, mama y papa ustedes son mi familia y siempre lo serán – dijo firme

Giotto sonrió y abrazo a Tsuna

-Por favor recuérdalo Tsuna, siempre- dijo el mayor de los gemelos mientras salía de la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta la cara de Tsuna cambio completamente

-Tú nunca fuiste mi familia, ni siquiera Iemitsu lo es, mi familia son las chicas, los chicos, los Solovka, Deamon. Elena y _ella_- finalizo mirando la habitación cuando un aire lleno la habitación- en los Solovka esta él y _ella _es mi familia y siempre lo será- dijo para luego colocarse la máscara y abrir la puerta para volver con la gente en la planta baja.

Y se termino~ las piezas se colocaran en el próximo capítulo~ sigo pensando lo de los one-shot aun así lo estoy pensando bien~ bueno de nuevo agradecer a todos~ ¿Qué les pareció lo de la chica por parte de los Vongolas? ~ Me dio una gran sub-trama~ no sé que más decir~ bueno creo que eso es el final~ bye bye~~


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos~ lo siento por no poder actualizar antes!~ no eh tenido tiempo además de que no logre lo que quería~ fue el capitulo que eh tenido que reescribir mas veces~ fueron unas 7 veces en total~ bueno no tengo mas que decir~ ah! Se me olvidaba es un capitulo más que nada contextualizador~ bueno para no aburrirlos aquí viene el capitulo~

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de sus debidos creadores

Tsuna se sentía renovado, mientras bostezaba salía de la habitación para darse cuenta que no sentía la presencia de su madre, no sentía la presencia de Lambo, ni de los Vongolas o Reborn, no las sentía cerca. Decidió bajar para ver si se encontraba con algo pero en la mesa de la cocina vio dos notas, tomo la primera que alcanzo su mano

_Tsu-chan, Yo, papa y Reborn nos fuimos de entrenamiento este sábado y domingo, llegaremos bastante tarde el domingo, no te preocupes mama ya sabe, además de nosotros irán mis amigos. Cuídate, disfruta el fin de semana, se cuidadoso y no te preocupes._

_PD: Deje dinero en el cajón de la cocina, deberías cerrar el café por un tiempo para que descanses._

_Giotto_

Tsuna sonrió mientras veía quemarse la nota por sus llamas, ya sabía que los Vongolas se irían pero ¿una nota? Totalmente divertido, decía ser su hermano pero lo único que hacía era dudar y creer en su mundo de fantasía, debía crecer y pronto si se enfrentaría a su familia. Tomo la otra nota, esta estaba escrita una lista de compras, pero no lo era, Tsuna sonrió mientras leía el mensaje oculto

_Tsu-chan, los Vongolas se fueron, me lleve a todos a un fin de semana lejos de todo, decidí que tuvieras unos días libres, hace mucho tiempo que no los tienes. Me los lleve a todos. Cuídate, Damian te dejo las cosas listas en la habitación de Lambo. Madre._

Después de leer la carta la quemo con las mismas llamas que quemo la carta anterior, decidió subir y ducharse para después comenzar el día.

Se ducho rápidamente, y salió para vestirse, sonrió para adentro pensando que por fin podría ocupar ropa de su agrado, se coloco unos short negros hasta la mitad del muslo, una camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Un aire lleno la habitación para luego cepillarse el cabello y dejarlo suelto. Con una última mirada al espejo bajo a la habitación de Lambo que ahora compartía con Damian. Era color verde claro, tenía una cama nido ( de las que se saca un colchón de abajo), un escritorio y una mesa baja de color marrón oscuro, encima de esta se encontraba un computador y unos sobres con carpeta cerradas. Luego de tomarlos y cerrarle la ventana a la habitación bajo a la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a hacer café y unas tostadas simples. Al tenerlo listo se comió las tostadas con un poco de mermelada y dejo una taza de café al lado del computador y los papeles.

Era hora del trabajo. Hora de Tsunayoshi Solovka, el jefe.

Comenzó a leer y mandar informes, eran diversos algunos aburridos y otros interesantes como el informe/carta de Fuuta, que siempre le enviaba a final de mes

_Tsuna-nii-sama: la misión fue un éxito, estamos avanzando en el mercado negro, todo a ido bien con las visiones pero algo surgió una figura femenina, acantilado, culpa y diversión, no pude percibir nada mas ninguna otra figura o nada. Intente hacer una lista de posibles escenarios pero ninguna calza. Espero que hables con Elena sobre esto, todo ha estado bien pero i-pin se le pasó la mano en la misión del norte hace unos días, debiste de oír las noticias. Deberías de hablar con ella, no me molesta pero sabes que limpiar es una molestia. Adiós y espero que me contestes._

Tsu-chan decidió leer lo de la misión y comprendió lo que dijo Fuuta, una pequeña risa se le salió de sus labios, comenzó a escribir un mail para su hermanito menor aunque no son hermanos de sangre, Tsuna lo considera parte de la familia.

_Fuuta: me entere de lo de i-pin, hablare con ella pero no prometo nada, es bueno que estés bien, hablare con Elena, tranquilo con la visión es algo que se encuentra en mis cálculos, me entere de tu misión en China ¡Felicitaciones! Deberías enorgullecerte y decirme que lo habías hecho en tu carta, es mejor que digas esas cosas. Cuídate, prometo escribir pronto, todo bien por acá. Tsuna._

Era corto pero no tenía mucho que decir y Fuuta sabia eso, sabía también que él siempre se preocuparía de su hermanito, muchas veces lo puso en práctica, Fuuta era muy envidiado en la mafia, debía defender a su hermano de ese tipo de personas. Envió el mail y vio el informe/carta de I-pin

_Tsuna-nii-sama: Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Los Vongolas son molestosos? Espero que no, la misión del norte fue un éxito pero alguien se atrevió a insultarte! No lo podía perdonar probablemente Fuuta te lo dijo además de decir que fue una molestia limpiar, lo siento pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, los chicos tampoco, bueno todo está bien por acá y esperamos su regreso o que nos permita ir a Japon. Espero que Takeshi-sama pueda mostrar sus habilidades, debes decirme cuando será para estar ahí. Adiós besos y abrazos I-pin. PD: aceptamos a unos nuevos te mando sus fichas. _

El moreno sonrió y vio las fichas y otros papeles para luego responderle a su hermanita menor

_I-pin: me entere lo del norte, fue bueno que lo hicieras pero debes ser un poco más cuidadosa, ¿Está bien?, sin dejar de ser tu por supuesto. Vi las fichas tienen potencial, gracias por defenderme, sigue como sigues y continua en contacto con Fuuta. Adiós y cuídate I-pin. _

_PD: Te avisare cuando Takeshi pueda utilizar sus habilidades, ven hoy al hotel 23 habitación 123, serás guardaespaldas de nuestro neutro, cuídalo, avísale a Fuuta todo él también debería venir._

Esta respuesta también fue corta pensó el cielo en la casa mientras se terminaba su café envió unos mails más y termino de leer informes y archivos para luego relajarse por fin, cerro el computador y quemo los papeles con las llamas y decidió ver la hora, eran las 2 de la tarde, realmente con el trabajo se pasan las horas volando pensó el castaño.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunto a Elena que se formaba en uno de los sillones de la sala

-Nada, iré a ver a los chicos- comento mientras se paraba- a veces necesitas hasta un día de descanso de mi- dijo mientras se paraba y movía su vestido morado oscuro, suspiro y le sonrió a el pequeño de una forma dulce- cuídate Tsuna- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-Siempre lo hago, adiós Elena- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa para despedirla con una sonrisa acogedora y con eso Elena se fue en una ráfaga de aire dejando un rastro de soledad tras de sí. Tsuna suspiro y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

En su habitación Tsuna se miro en el espejo y se pregunto por Elena, era extraño no tenerla cerca era como si estuviera solo, totalmente solo, bueno nunca estaba solo, _ella _siempre estaría con él, decidió no pensar, ahora comenzaría a mover sus piezas. Marco un número desde su teléfono y espero a que sonara,1 segundo, 2 segundos, 3 segundos

Una voz contesto

-Hola – dijo animado Tsuna- ya sé que están en la ciudad, tanto los Vongolas como la familia no están por acá- dijo el castaño sentándose en su cama para luego mirar el techo

- Tendré la comida lista- dijo divertido el castaño levándose para luego salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras

-Ustedes pueden pasar a comprar- se quejo el castaño abriendo el refrigerador - vallan ustedes, yo soy menor en este país, y no quiero ocupar mis llamas- dijo con un mohín en la cara

-Los espero- dijo para luego colgar y sacar carne para cocinarla, saco de más abajo del refrigerador tomates, lechuga y otras verduras para ensaladas, luego de dejar la comida cocinándose lentamente para que no se quemara, saco sillas y un mantel para colocarlos. Vio la comida en sus ollas, la mesa puesta y decidió preparar dulces, miro la hora y se dio cuenta que habían pasado un poco más de media hora, se encogió de hombros y siguió preparando una mezcla de galletas de chocolate, luego de tenerla lista la coloco en el horno y se sentó a esperar, se encontraba por decir poco aburrido levanto su mano y con sus llamas jugo formando formas, una flor, un gato, un espejo, una espada, un reloj y cuando estaba formando una estrella sonó el timbre de la puerta. Tsuna se paro rápidamente y se acerco a la puerta

Dino Cavallone estaba agotado, luego de un día lleno de trabajo por fin pudo terminarlo todo, solamente debía cerrar su computador portátil y sacarse los lentes para poder salir de el salón donde se encontraba que ahora parecía más cárcel que habitación.

Suspiro y miro la ventana que hacia entrar el sol de manera agradable, siempre le agrado el sol de Italia sobretodo el que daba a su oficina, se saco los lentes de marco negro con dorado comenzó a cerrar su computador portátil cuando llego un mail que hizo que rodara los ojos y soltara un bufido de enojo, se coloco los lentes y paso la mano por su cabello, pero cuando vio de quien era el mensaje se tenso rápidamente.

_Buenas Cavallone, como sabes Xanxus pronto se aparecerá, como neutro desde tiempos iniciales deberías asistir, ya que al final será el comienzo de un conflicto olvidado. Deberías ir al hotel 23 de Nanimori habitación 123, sabrás cuando todo comience, adiós y espero tu asistencia para que les expliques a los Vongolas lo que ocurre._

_Se despide, Tsunayoshi Solovka._

_PD: Buen viaje! I-pin será tu guardaespaldas! Espero que sea de tu agrado._

Dino se separo de su escritorio de color café claro, su traje negro con camisa blanca y los botones de arriba desabrochados lo hacían lucir como todo un jefe, bueno desde que conoció a Tsunayoshi se sentía como un jefe, desde que lo conoció es un jefe de verdad, comprendió más a su familia, comprendió su lugar, el lugar de los Cavallone.

Abrió la puerta para caminar hacia el comedor principal pensando en que I-pin seria su guardaespaldas, oh dios será mejor cuidarme no quiero un pelea con ella pensó al recordar lo que sucedió con un hombre que insulto a el moreno cerca de I-pin, aun le daban escalofríos los ojos de la pequeña cuando termino de "hablar" con el hombre que ahora aprecia más una bolsa de carne que persona. No podía pensar como habrá sido el jefe Solovka a esa edad. Aunque ahora que entraba en el salón pensaba que era mejor I-pin que Fuuta, él si era peligroso podría sacar un montón de información fácilmente y Dino no quería eso.

Con un suspiro llamo a su familia para avisarles que él y solamente él iría donde el moreno, la familia estallo en gritos pero él no se molesto en escucharlos simplemente dijo

-Es mi deber como Cavallone- y con eso todos callaron, tomo un avión comercial a Japón para luego comprar un auto y partir a la ciudad del castaño. Entro en el hotel y subió a la habitación que el castaño le dijo que se hospedara al entrar vio a una pequeña mirándolo fijamente. Oh, esta sería una noche muy larga.

I-pin estaba feliz Tsuna-nii-sama le había dejado ir a Nanimori aunque sea siendo guardaespaldas de el jefe Cavallone, con una sonrisa se sentó en su asiento de avión para luego sacar su libro favorito, segundos después una mujer de unos 35 años, de cabello marrón oscuro y con lentes se sentó en el asiento de al lado

-Buenas Momoko-sama- dijo educadamente la joven de procedencia china

-Hola I-pin- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa

La pequeña vestía unos pantalones blancos de estilo oriental, polera roja de mismo tipo y unas zapatillas bajas, tenía su cabello negro trenzado en dos partes y una pequeña chasquilla (flequillo) en la frente. Parecía incomoda con la ropa ya que se movía con dificultad mientras la mayor tenía su cabello atado en un moño alto, andaba con una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, una falda color negra hasta la mitad del muslo y unos tacones negros, si uno se acercaba notaba una pequeña capa de maquillaje en la cara de la mayor.

-Dale a Yo-chan este paquete, es un regalo para los botones- dijo la mayor para luego pasarle un caja rectangular decorada como un regalo, la menor la tomo y con eso la mayor se paró de su asiento para bajar del avión que segundos después de Momoko se fuera partiera

-Siempre justo a tiempo, ¿No?- pregunto la menor. Miro por la ventana el paisaje unos minutos para luego abrir su libro favorito sin notar como una niña sonreía en el asiento de atrás.

El viaje pasaba lentamente aun con su libro favorito no podía entretenerse, con un suspiro la menor salió de su asiento para dirigirse al baño del avión, la pequeña asiática odiaba esos baños pero era lo único que tenía en este lugar al finalizar salió del baño y se sentó en su asiento notando que la azafata había dejado unas galletas con un vaso de jugo. La pequeña no noto que eran 4 galletas las que las azafatas debían dejar pero ella tenía 3 y la niña del asiento de atrás tenía 5, la niña sonrió mientras comía la galleta.

El viaje termino normalmente y la pequeña se bajo del avión con un solo bolso, salió del aeropuerto lentamente y tomo un taxi dándole la dirección de su hermano mayor, eran las 11:30 de la noche, debía apurarse, al llegar a la casa noto que se le hacía tarde para su trabajo por lo que dejo el regalo y se fue en el mismo taxi para dirigirse al hotel 23 que se encontraba en el sector más rico de la ciudad, llena de luces y música se sentía un ambiente de fiesta pero lo único que sentía I-pin era desprecio por ese tipo de personas, el tipo de personas que se creían mejor que otras, el tipo de personas que decían ser aliados de su hermano, el tipo de personas que la miraban con lastima y asco cuando era pequeña.

Ya eran las 12 en punto cuando los invitados se fueron de la casa del cielo, dejando tras de sí un montón de desorden y silencio, sintió la presencia de I-pin para que luego se alejara curioso abrió la puerta principal para notar un regalo y una nota

_Voy tarde, me lo dio Momoko-sama. I-pin _

Con un suspiro recogió el paquete y entro a la casa dejando con seguro la puerta, subió a su habitación y se cambio por una polera manga larga naranja claro y pantalones blancos con leones ambos de una tela ligera, se sentó en la cama y se decidió por abrir el regalo. Era un paquete rectangular de tamaño mediano envuelto en papel de regalo rojo y un moño amarillo, al abrirlo contenía una nota de su tía

_Regalos para los chicos y tú! Adiós Yo-chan _

Tsuna sonrió y abrió la caja, unas vendas para el sol, unos lentes para Hayato, un par de aros para Nagi, un reloj para la lluvia, un pulidor de metal para la nube, una pistola eléctrica para Lambo y una pulsera para la otra niebla. Tsuna sonrió y las guardo en su cajonera, y vio que al fondo había algo para él unos lentes de contacto Tsuna los coloco encima del escritorio para luego botar la caja pero algo lo detuvo otro regalo, una peineta con un símbolo atrás de ella esto tenía una nota

_27y4uvs3ul7nrt2ro6eag10gl00awq2lt78om99nm0oiu13sd4vgt5er67moj8oi0sdf11eb5sdf61tg1awx45nj6okn401cg30hyt59er100mjh18ij80cgt96iq69ert33ln66oiu _

Tsuna sonrió para luego peinarse con la peineta y quemo la nota para luego acostarse a dormir, soñar y jugar.

Y se termino~ es corto pero al menos mencione a Dino, I-pin y Fuuta pero en si no me gusta como quedo el capitulo~ bueno no tengo nada más que decir~ aprecio comentarios, favoritos o seguimientos~ Bye-bye~~


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ~ bueno este capítulo es más de los Vongolas ~ ahora podre escribir más seguido ~ parece que les costo el mensaje oculto pero les doy un consejo, no se preocupen de los números ~ el mensaje esta en las letras ~ bueno es hora de la lectura ~

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de sus debidos creadores

G estaba cansado y agotado hace unos minutos habían terminado el entrenamiento de Reborn y el líder de CEDEF y solo lo podría describir con una palabra: infierno. Pero todo lo que Reborn le había hecho aprender en el día lo tenía en su mente, tenia millones de estrategias y sus sentidos aumentaron de gran manera además de poder hacer su instinto asesino más fuerte algo que todos tenían que hacer dijo el león Vongola. Estaba boca arriba en la cama de la habitación de la sede bajo tierra Vongola, las paredes eran gris como todo en el lugar

Con un suspiro le mando un mensaje a Hayato diciéndole que llegaría en la noche del día siguiente pero la respuesta que recibió le sorprendió, la respuesta era una foto de él en la playa con los chicos y los guardianes de la chica Tardo Pomeriggio prácticamente estalla al verla foto y con un rápido movimiento salto de la cama y fue a las habitaciones de los otros guardianes para despertarlos y reunirlos en la cocina de la base. La cocina era gris con una mesa y una cocina larga pero que nadie utiliza ya que ninguno sabia cocinar y por orgullo Reborn se negó a hacerlo por lo que el bebe llevo comida, aunque nadie la comió por temor ya que nadie sabia de donde lo había sacado, además que la carne sea verde no daba confianza.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto bostezando el cielo Vongola con su cabello despeinado

-Nuestros hermanos están en la playa con los guardianes de la chica nueva- dijo rápidamente el peli-rojo mostrando la foto que su hermano menor le envió hace unos minutos

Silencio, luego de unos momentos de silencio y shock los guardianes Vongolas hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer en casos como este, ellos gritaron

-¿Por qué Nagi-chan esta con ese grupo de personas?- grito sobre-protectoramente Daemon - ¿Qué está haciendo Mukuro? – volvió a gritar

-Tsu-chan – grito como si fuera el fin del mundo el próximo jefe

-Mi hermanita no debe estar ahí, al extremo- grito el boxeador

De repente un bebe con traje negro subió a la mesa y con voz firme, dijo

-Se callan, ahora mismo- y con eso solamente un silencio se prolongo en la habitación- Dame-Giotto el idiota de tu padre fue a investigar a Nana y Tsunayoshi como a los amigos de él- se giro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos

-Tsu-chan es inocente, el nunca haría nada malo- grito Giotto fuera de sí- es mi hermano, mi familia

Reborn lo apunto con una pistola normal con balas normales – Giotto, es hora de que aprendas algo importante, famiglia antes de la familia – con eso un silencio imperturbable lleno la habitación

-Si su hermano o hermana atacara a Giotto por cualquier motivo, ¿A quien defenderían?- pregunto a los guardianes

-Takeshi nunca haría algo así- dijo firme Asari sin quitarle la vista a Reborn

-Mi hermano menor es muy pequeño además de que es muy torpe e inocente- dijo Lampo mirando al asesino

-Quizá, pero será por ahora, en un futuro si Takeshi o cualquiera sale con una chica, se casan, son felices, tienen familia y un día llega del trabajo y ve a toda su familia muerta y un mensaje para los Vongolas, ¿A quién culpara?- dijo fijamente Reborn al mismo tiempo que bajaba su arma

La sala quedo en silencio, un profundo silencio, y de a poco la gente se fue llendo de a poco y los últimos dos que quedaron eran el cielo y su tutor

-Famiglia antes de familia, ¿No?- se rio por lo bajo- de cualquier manera condeno a mi hermano, a mi sangre

-No es fácil ser jefe de la mafia- dijo Reborn mirando el suelo

-Aun así- se paro y miro fríamente a Reborn- soy el próximo jefe Vongola, Reborn y no apruebo que dudes de nuestros hermanos- con eso se fue de la cocina, le dolía, le dolía decirle eso a Reborn pero Reborn no solo era su tutor también era subordinado Vongola. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta no quería pensar en eso de famiglia mas que familia, si fuera de ese modo tendría que preferir a Reborn mas que a su hermano, el no quería pensar en eso, quería volver a ser un niño, un niño que jugaba on sus mejores amigos y era protegido como un rey sin saber todo la verdad, quería volver a vivir en su mundo de fantasía. De repente vio que no se encontraba su habitación ahora estaba parado en un prado lleno de flores con sus guardianes riendo cuando llega su hermano y su familia y le sonríe, juegan y juegan hasta que el atardecen hace que Giotto mire a su alrededor, no había nadie de su familia, los amigos de Tsuna ya no tenían cara con temor se alejo de su hermano para mirarle la cara, estaba sonriendo y con una voz vacía dijo: Yo te …

Unos golpes lo despertaron de su sueño, no sabía cuando se había dormido pero poco le importaba, con un caminar lento abrió la puerta al otro lado estaba G con una cara cansada y agotada, su cabello estaba sucio y desordenado, tenia ojeras en su cara y sus ojos lucían desgastados

-Giotto, Reborn dijo que habláramos en el comedor, son las cuatro de la tarde – tomo una pausa, lucia cansado mentalmente, probablemente el no había podido dormir- vamos – y con eso se fueron a la cocina, ambos igual de agotados pensaron en su familia, en sus hermanos y en el futuro. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la cocina y abrieron la puerta lentamente, cuando entraron vieron a los guardianes Vongolas con la misma mirada de cansancio en su rostro y una carta en el centro de la mesa, el cielo se acerco lentamente y la tomo entre sus manos, miro a sus guardianes, su tormenta estaba a su lado, la lluvia en una silla, al lado de esta se encontraba el rayo, lejano a ellos estaba la nube, la niebla estaba sentado al frente de la lluvia y el sol estaba cerca de la nube. El cielo suspiro y abrió la carta era una frase, solamente una frase: Digan lo que le gusta de sus hermanos, firmado Reborn. Giotto se sentó en la mesa y decidió comenzar la orden de su tutor ya que sabían lo que sucedería si desobedecían

-Me encanta lo inocente que es, lo amable y cálido que es, me recuerda a Mama-dijo con una sonrisa

-Me encanta lo tranquilo que es, es pacífico, me calma- dijo Asari mirando el techo

-Me encanta su personalidad, siempre se expresa pero tiene sentimientos para no hablar de más- dijo G atando su cabello en una cola baja para prender un cigarrillo

-Me encanta lo concentrado que es, siempre enfocado defendiendo lo que es preciado para el- dijo Alaude, a sus amigos le sorprendió lo que escucharon, era inusual que la nube alabara a alguien

-Me encanta lo fuertes que son, resisten y se cuidan entre sí, me da seguridad- dijo Daemon con una pequeña sonrisa, pero un verdadera sonrisa

-Me encanta lo esforzado que es, cuando trabaja para proteger a sus seres queridos- dijo el sol sin gritar pero con una sonrisa que ilumino el lugar

-Me encanta lo inocente que es, siempre perdona, siempre está para los otros- dijo el rayo mirando el cielo por la ventana de la cocina

-Parece que nuestros hermanos son importantes para nosotros – dijeron todos juntos para luego sonreír. Un viento movió el cabello de Giotto suavemente como si se riera de ellos, aunque eso es imposible pensó el cielo

El león Vongola sentía que su mundo se caía en pedazos, se encontraba en una oficina dentro de un hotel de Nanimori donde se encontraba la información de su esposa, de Nana Sawada o como ahora conocía Iemitsu Nana Solovka, con un movimiento brusco se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio que daba a un gran ventanal, se paso la mano por el cabello y maldijo a Reborn en voz baja, con ojos tristes miro el archivo que la oficina contra mafia tenia de su esposa eran unas 3 hojas de papel pero la primera fue la que más le sorprendió

_Nanako Solovki _

_35 años (año actual)_

_Menor de los 4 Solovka, existe el rumor de que su nacimiento provoca la muerte de Katia la madre de los 4 hermanos siendo Katia la primera y única esposa del jefe Solovka ( se debe recordar que de este personaje no se tiene nombre como en casos anteriores de jefes de esta familia)_

_Arma: desconocido_

_Especialidad: Tortura (no se sabe si es para interrogación)_

_Ultimo lugar vista: Japón_

_Nota adicional: no acercarse, extremadamente fuerte e inteligente, en su tierra natal (Rusia) está el rumor de que entre los 4 hermanos es la más poderosa y violenta. Es la más cuidada por sus hermanos al ser la menor. Tiene contactos en todo el mundo, siendo Asia su lugar preferido._

Con enojo busco más de la familia Solovka, encontrando dos hojas

-Mejor que nada- dijo con un suspiro de cansancio

_Familia Solovka_

_Jefe actual: desconocido, solamente se sabe que es llamado Padre por sus hijos_

_Asesinos principales: El jefe, sus cuatro hijos (Nanako, Momoko, Felipe y Enrique)_

_Emblema: Flor de loto_

_Ubicación: Todo el mundo, principalmente Rusia_

_Puntos fuertes: Sigilo, tortura, asesinato_

_Datos importantes: No se conoce la cantidad de miembros, este año se conoció por primera vez esta familia, se cree que tiene rencor hacia los Vongolas_

El león se sorprendió, ¿Rencor hacia los Vongolas?, debía de cuidarse, debía alejar a Tsunayoshi de Nana para que forme parte de los Vongolas. Decidió salir del lugar rápidamente cuando vio en una de las hojas sobre Nana algo en grande y negrita

_**Hijo: Tsunayoshi Solovka, cuidado con este sujeto no se conoce edad o apariencia pero es letal y es el heredo proclamado Solovka**_

Iemitsu miro con horror la nueva información, su hijo conocía la mafia, no solo eso era el heredero de una mafia, y fue proclamado en teoría eso solo significa una cosa: ya había hecho su primer asesinato en un ataque hacia la famiglia o que había sido presentado a los aliados de la famiglia. Debía decirle a Reborn para que defendiera a Giotto, se levanto y estaba por sacar su celular cuando escucho algo que le helo los huesos

-Hola~- dijo una figura detrás de él y todo se volvió negro para el león Vongola

Nana tarareaba una canción mientras se dirigía hacia un lugar en especifico del bosque con los botones de su hijo pero sin las chicas ya que Tsu-chan insistió en que era un tema en el que no debían entrar, por ahora.

-Nana-sama – dijo Takeshi mientras esquivaba una rama- ¿Tenemos restricción?- pregunto ahora mirándola a los ojos con una sombra de diversión

-No y si- dijo con una sonrisa divertida – lo interrogaremos pero Tsu-chan no me dejo romperlo totalmente - dijo con un mohín en la cara

-Comprendo- dijo Takeshi mientras llegaban a un pequeño claro sin nada alrededor pero fue Nagi quien se adelanto y susurro una frase para que luego apareciera una torre (*) de color gris oscuro con una única puerta de metal gris claro

-Boss dice que subamos todos- dijo abriendo la puerta para entrar primero, luego Nana y después los chicos para finalizar con Mukuro cerrando la puerta

Hayato miraba a Nagi fijamente, él siempre ayudaba a su cielo en casa y charlaban de cosas pero Nagi era la que conocía los lugares más preciados de su jefe ellos compartían un vinculo de estar en un silencio cómodo mientras que él y su cielo compartían los detalles de las cosas, como un café o té diferente cada dia o que siempre tenga dulces a la misma hora, ese era el vinculo que compartía con su cielo pero le gustaría compartir aun más con Tsuna, era egoísta pero la tormenta sabia que todos se sentían de esa forma, todos querían pasar más tiempo con su cielo, todos eran egoístas.

Subieron un poco más y entraron en la única habitación de todo la torre, al abrirla los guardianes sonrieron al ver a su cielo sentado en una silla al frente de una mesa de metal y un pastel encima. Giraron un poco la cabeza y vieron al león Vongola atado en una silla, Mukuro hizo aparecer sillas para cada uno y todos se sentaron

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal el sábado? – dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-Bien aunque tengo el presentimiento que hoy será mejor- dijo Hayato- ¿Qué tal tu sábado, Tsuna? – pregunto después de unos pocos segundos

-Bien, aunque lo único que hise fue papeleo –dijo terminando su pastel –También ya llegaron todos-dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso es fantástico Tsu-chan- dijo Nana con una sonrisa

De repente el Vongola comenzó a moverse de a poco

-Argh- se quejo el mayor cuando abrió los ojos mirando con temor a la gente que tenía enfrente de él

-Buenas Iemitsu- dijo Nana sonriendo

-Traidora- dijo y se giro hacia el castaño- Tsu-chan ven conmigo, ellos te están manipulando, ven con nosotros tu familia- dijo el león Vongola

-Primero que todo- dijo fríamente- tú no eres mi familia, segundo ellos no me manipulan son mi famiglia y tercero – ahora tenía un aura que haría temer hasta al mafioso más poderoso- nunca le digas a mi Madre traidora, nunca

El león Vongola miro con temor a Tsuna y de repente sus ojos cambiaron lo que antes era temor y sorpresa se trasformo a odio, odio puro, odio fuerte pero estúpido

-No toques a mi hijo- grito con fuerza moviendo la silla en el proceso

-Deberías tranquilizarte Vongola- dijo Ryohei fríamente

-Malditos- contesto- no toquen a los Vongolas, no saben con quién están peleando

-¿Cuándo comenzamos Boss?- dijo Nagi mirando a el león Vongola

-Ahora- dijo firmemente- ahora Vongola vas a hablar

-Nunca- dijo firmemente – mi lealtad va con mi familia

-¿No querrás decir famiglia?- dijo Hayato sacando un cigarrillo- al final nunca le dijiste a Nana-sama y a Tsuna-kun sobre la mafia

-Es verdad, al final tu eres el que a mentido – dijo divertido Lambo sentado en las piernas de Nagi

Nunca pidió nada, nunca se le preguntó lo que estaban hacia el as-DIJO Takeshi

-Ustedes tampoco- dijo el hombre mirando como un león enjaulado lleno de ira y odio

-Como sea- dijo Tsuna moviendo su mano- a mi no me interesa torturarte pero conozco a alguien que si- dijo lo último con una sonrisa en toda su cara

El hombre lo miro a los ojos y con una voz firme y seca dijo algo que nadie huiera pensado –Nunca serás mi hijo-

Pero fue lo que paso después lo que los sorprendió e indigno de verdad Iemitsu le escupió. Todos se pararon con rapidez y furia en sus ojos pero Tsuna levanto su mano y se limpio la saliva del hombre y con calma dijo

-Sabes coloque la restricción de que no te podían romper, pero ahora te pueden hacer lo que sea excepto matarte, Madre te encargo esto, los demás nos vamos a la casa, pero si alguien se quiere quedar pude hacerlo– dijo parándose – Adiós Vongola, ¿Quién se quiere quedar a aprender?

-Yo Tsuna – dijo Takeshi con una media sonrisa y ojos brillantes

-Quiero aprender- dijo Mukuro con su sonrisa de siempre para acercarse y sentarse al lado de la mujer

-También me quedo- dijo Kyoya acercándose a el león Vongola –Siempre es bueno aprender y más si es de Nana-sama – dijo firme

Los demás se pararon y se fueron por la puerta de último Tsuna y con una sonrisa dijo

–Madre no lo dejes muy dañado, luego de ustedes I-pin vendrá al enterarse de lo ocurrido- con esa frase Nana sonrió y los guardianes la imitaron, Lambo era el más feliz tendría la compañía de I-pin para hacer cosas, para jugar con los Vongolas

Giotto estaba preocupado, estaban a Lunes pero su papa aun no llegaba a casa, ni siquiera se había comunicado con Reborn o con él. Aun pensaba en el sueño de la noche del sábado, un sueño que también soñó la noche del domingo. Con un suspiro intento peinar su cabello rubio indomable, tenia ojeras en su cara y sus ojos estaban apagados

-Gio-nii – dijo Tsuna a través de la puerta -¿Puedo entrar?- dijo suavemente

-Claro- dijo intentando mostrar felicidad pero fallo y su voz sonó apagada y falsa

Tsuna entro a la habitación de su hermano, lucia como siempre la única diferencia sería que tenía su cabello marrón suelto y no en una cola baja. El menor lo vio y cuando vio su cara sus ojos mostraron preocupación

-Gio-nii, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, su cara mostraba preocupada

-Sí, tranquilo Tsu-chan- dijo el mayor despeinando a su hermano

Tsuna sonrió de forma cálida –Siempre me puedes contar tus problemas Gio-nii- dijo suavemente para luego irse por la puerta con el recordatorio que debía ir al colegio.

Giotto miro de forma cálida a su hermano, el nunca podría formar parte de la mafia, el nunca podría dañarlo, el era su hermano, es a quien debe proteger. Con más energía bajo a la cocina notando que no estaba su hermano pero si un bento y un plato con huevos con unas tostadas de pan al lado, su mama estaba lavando los platos mientras cantaba una canción de cuna.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo - Pregunta Giotto sentado, Nana saltó la sorpresa

-Gio-chan me asustaste – dijo Nana calmando su respiración- Tsu-chan salió a la escuela hace poco, Reborn está en el baño pero no sé nada de tu papa, ¿Sabes donde esta?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y con miedo

-No lo sé- dijo Giotto para luego mirar los ojos de su mama y ver dolor en ellos- pero parece que se reunirá con Reborn más tarde- dijo rápidamente para arreglar lo dicho anteriormente, la mujer cambio el dolor de sus ojos por felicidad y tranquilidad

-Me alegro mucho ya pensaba que se había ido - dijo con una sonrisa

-Dame-alumno vas tarde- dijo Reborn saltando en el hombro del adolescente

Giotto miro la hora en el reloj de la cocina para luego salir corriendo hacia el colegio. Luego de tres minutos corriendo con todo su fuerza vio la puerta de Nanimori y corrió como si fuera el fin del mundo, bueno sería el fin de su mundo ya que un grupo de personas esperaba la señal para iniciar la tercera y última fase del plan de Tsuna.

Y se acabo~ pensaba que Varia podría aparecer en este capítulo pero me pareció que era mejor que no~ en el próximo capítulo se quitan las mascaras estoy ansiosa por eso ~ parece corto pero no es el que menos palabras tiene~ este capítulo me pareció la calma antes de la tormenta~ bueno agradezco a todos los que le dan me gusta/ siguen/ rewies a la historia, me animan un montón~ Bye-bye~~

(*) al estilo rapunzel pero sin ventana.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ~la acción llego para quedarse! ~ las mascaras se irán~ no quiero arruinar las sorpresas así que a leer~ repito como siempre gracias por rewies/ favoritos/ seguimientos a la historia~ realmente me animan~

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es de sus debidos creadores

Asari Yamamoto se sentía con el cuerpo adolorido, luego de las clases normales unos novatos del club de kendo se acercaron rogarle ver la práctica, él no quería ir pero Giotto le dijo que todos verían los club hoy por lo que debería ir, ahora se arrepentía de no haber ido al club de música. Masajeando su hombro camino por el pasillo para buscar a Giotto al club de literatura. Toco la puerta y abrió un chico peli-rojo con gafas de marco grueso negro parecía molesto por algo

-¿Se puede saber que necesitas?- pregunto de forma cortante y fría

-Busco a Sawada Giotto, soy Yamamoto Asari- dijo de la forma más educadamente posible ante la mala educación del peli-rojo

El chico levanto una ceja y entro a la sala para luego abrir la puerta mostrando a un Giotto sonriendo para despedirse del peli-rojo y salir por la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sonriendo el rubio de forma relajada

-Giotto son las 7 de la tarde ahora mismo está oscureciendo- dijo calmadamente la lluvia para que luego Giotto abriera los ojos y mirara la ventana detrás del espadachín con ojos de impacto

-Reborn me va a matar- dijo Giotto con un aura negra a su alrededor

Asari rio para luego apoyarse en su cielo –Mejor vamos por los otros- dijo caminando en dirección al club de ciencias para mirar a un G muy frustrado por un robot-gato-lo que sea que intentaba construir, luego caminaron a el club de teatro para encontrar a un divertido Daemon viendo un caos dentro de la sala donde tres chicos estaban en una esquina suplicando sobre algo que no escucharon bien, Lampo se les unió cuando caminaban en dirección a el techo de la escuela para encontrar a un dormido Alaude murmurando cosas sobre arrestar y comida, cuando lo despertaron su temperamento era el de un muy cabreado guardián por último irían donde Knuckle ya que era el lugar más alejado de la escuela al encontrarse en el patio trasero en un edificio aparte con el club de gimnasia artística y el club de baile.

-¿Porqué están separados estos club?- pregunto Lampo mientras cruzaban el patio para llegar al pequeño edificio de tres pisos siendo el primer piso el del club de boxeo.

-Parece que es por el hecho de que estos tres club's son los que más trofeos traen, además hay otros edificios como este con otros club – dijo Alaude –Aun así no fue el director quien ordeno su construcción, fue tu hermano Giotto- dijo caminando

-¿Tsu-chan?- pregunto el cielo Vongola- sabía que era parte del consejo estudiantil pero no investigue más sobre eso- dijo levantando sus hombros

-Tsunayoshi es el presidente y su posición en la escuela es mayor que la de director- dijo Alaude caminando

-Tsu-chan es importante, eso me hace tan orgulloso- dijo Giotto con una sonrisa

-Sabemos poco sobre nuestros hermanos- dijo Lampo para sí mismo, sin que nadie lo escuchara. Llegaron a la puerta y fue Giotto quien abrió

-Knuckle- gritó- tenemos que irnos – continuo para que un grito de extremo resonara en todo el lugar

Luego de unos minutos salió Knuckle con su uniforme desordenado y el cabello mojado

-Vámonos al extremo- grito elevando su puño

-Tranquilízate idiota del boxeo- dijo G sacando un cigarrillo

-¿Cómo me llamaste peli-rosa?- dijo el boxeador gruñendo

-¿Peli-rosa?- se escucho atrás del grupo Vongola- peli-rosa- ahora el suave sonido se volvió una risa que lleno el aire para luego aumentar, los Vongolas se giraron rápidamente para ver a sus hermanos riendo como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Hayato- grito G – no te rías- dijo enojado

-Peli-rosa- se rio – lo siento G-nii pero es muy gracioso- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos por tanto reír

Luego de que los hermanos pararan de reir, los Vongolas notaron que todos estaban reunidos, en teoría todos sus hermanos –menos Lambo- pero lucían diferente, después de unos momentos se dieron cuenta que era por su uniforme en vez de ser de tonos cafés y cremas era de color negro, dorado y blanco, luego se dieron cuenta que no parecía uniforme y que en realidad era ropa formal. Estaban sorprendidos por su ropa era elegante y parecía costosa desde lejos

-¿Tsu-chan que es esa ropa?- dijo Giotto mirándolo extrañado

Tsuna rio moviendo ligeramente su cabeza –Es mi ropa de cuando viajaba- dijo con una sonrisa, lucia pantalones cortos negro, camisa manga larga blanca, botines cortos negros y una corbata negra con una flor de loto dorada en la parte de abajo, su cabello estaba suelto pero tenía un mechón de su cabello sujeto por dos pinches (*) negros cruzados en forma de x en su lado derecho. Su sonrisa estaba llena de diversión y carisma parecía que en unos momentos haría una broma.

-Nfufufu ¿No es esa falda muy corta Nagi-chan?- pregunto Daemon acercándose a su hermana menor con un aura de protector

-A mí me gusta Dae-nii-chan – dijo girando mientas sonreía tímidamente, andaba con una falda blanca hasta la mitad del muslo con una flor de loto dorada en el lado derecho, camisa blanca, chaleco negro en cuello redondo de manga larga, zapatos negros con un poco de tacón y corbata negra, su cabello estaba suelto, su parche era negro con dorado.

-Es un poco corta pero a Nagi-chan le gusta – dijo suspirando Mukuro, este andaba con pantalones y zapatos formales negros, camisa blanca manga larga, corbata negra y un abrigo hasta los muslos color negro y de cuello elevado (**) y en este habían flores de loto doradas, el resto del abrigo era negro profundo.

-Creo que luce bien en ella Daemon- dijo Asari riendo – Takeshi ¿No tienes frio?- dijo el espadachín

-No Asari-nii- dijo Takeshi mientras llevaba su mano a su cabello negro, lucia pantalones y zapatos formales negros, camisa blanca manga larga desabrochada en los dos primeros otoñes y la corbata negra con la flor de loto dorada suelta – Además prefiero andar sin chaqueta, son incomodas- rio

-Deberías lucir más presentable idiota del baseball- dijo Hayato con el ceño fruncido, este lucia igual que la lluvia pero andaba con una chaqueta negra abierta. Parecía enojado con algo.

-Cállense herbívoros y vámonos de aquí- dijo la nube alejándose, lucia igual que la tormenta pero tenía cerrada la camisa y la corbata prolija

-Vámonos al extremo- grito el sol mientras levantaba su puño, lucia como la lluvia pero con las manga arremangadas hasta arriba de los codos

-¿Por qué están acá?- pregunto G mientras veía a los más pequeños ir hacia la escuela

-Venimos a buscar a Ryohei por el club de boxeo- dijo Hayato - ¿Por qué no nos acompañan hasta la salida?- dijo Hayato mientras caminaban hasta la salida del colegio y el lugar del cambio para los Vongolas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar más lejano del colegio, un cuadrado de jardín limitando en tres lados con edificios de primaria, habían aboles limitando los bloques de edificio. Giotto sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y miro a sus amigos para hacérselo entender

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Tsu-chan?- dijo Giotto pero los hermanos más jóvenes caminaron unos metros para luego darse vuelta y mirar a los Vongolas con sonrisas en sus caras

-Giotto ¿Quién soy?- pregunto Tsuna calmado, casi frio como si no le halara a su hermano

-Eres mi hermano menor- dijo Giotto- Eres Tsunayoshi Sawada

-Incorrecto- dijo divertido – Otros dos intentos

-Eres Tsunayoshi Sawada, ese es tu nombre- dijo Giotto firmemente

-Incorrecto, un intento más- dijo con un dedo levantado, representado el numero uno

-¿Qué mierda?- dijo con el ceño fruncido- eres Tsunayoshi Sawada- dijo Giotto para que a Tsuna se le formara una sonrisa

-Incorrecto- dijo – Bueno eso es normal considerando tu nivel de inteligencia y el nivel de la inteligencia de los Vongolas

Los Vongolas se sorprendieron, se suponía que sus hermanos no sabian de la mafia

-¿Qué sabes sobre los Vongolas?- dijo Reborn moviendo ligeramente el dedo índice de su mano para que nadie notara que se acercaba a su pistola

-Es mejor que no te acerques a la pistola Reborn- dijo Takeshi tranquilamente pero Reborn veía los ojos de Takeshi y vio que era un tigre que no podía tocar su presa y probablemente él era su presa

-Se algunas cosas, como que Sawada será el sucesor, que eres su perro faldero y mucho más que no quiero decir- respondió divertido

-Tsu-chan si quieres ser el jefe Vongola podemos conversar- dijo Giotto temeroso ya que no quería que Tsu-chan fuera como Xanxus

-Yo- dijo apuntándose- ¿Querer ser jefe Vongola?- dijo para luego estallar en la risa

-Para que querría tener esa posición, lo que yo quiero es otra cosa- dijo divertido

-Bueno es más lo que todos queremos- corrigió Ryohei con una sonrisa

-Es verdad, lo que nosotros queremos es destruir Vongola- sentenciaron todos al mismo tiempo

El silencio lleno el lugar, un silencio sepulcral

Asari trago saliva -¿Takeshi estas bromeando?- pregunto dudoso

-No- rio – queremos destruir Vongola – contesto

-No lo permitiré- dijo Reborn sacando una pistola negra

-Te lo advertí Reborn – dijo Takeshi caminando unos pasos hacia el hitman cuando su mano derecha se lleno de llamas del tipo lluvia para hacer aparecer una katana plateada con una funda color blanca (***)

-Soy Reborn el hitman numero uno de la mafia, ¿Con quién crees que te enfrentas?- dijo con una sonrisa superior saltando del hombro de Giotto para caminar hacia la lluvia

-Reborn – dijo Asari interponiéndose al bebe –Yo luchare con él, yo le hare ver la realidad, ya que es mi hermano menor- dijo con una mirada llena de determinación

Tsuna levanto una ceja y miro a su lluvia, luego miro que estaba a punto de ocupa su espada carlos 3(****)y lo miro a los ojos

-No merece que ocupes tu espada Takeshi- dijo Tsunayoshi calmando a su lluvia

Takeshi suspiro y agarro con mayor firmeza su katana y con una sonrisa de superioridad miro a Asari

-¿Qué sucede Asari? ¿Tienes miedo? Demuestra el poder del Shigure Soen Ryuu – dijo desafiante el menor

Asari frunció su ceño y con la ayuda de Daemon apareció una katana larga de plata con funda negra con rombos dorados, camino y se coloco a pasos de Takeshi.

Ambos sabían que pelearían. El mayor no sabía que el menor no tenía intención de ganar, tenía intención de matar. Y ahora mientras se colocaban en sus posiciones de pelea pensaban en su pasado, aunque de formas diferentes.

El mayo tranquilizo su respiración y pensó en su padre, en todas las horas que paso enseñándole su estilo de la espada, todo el tiempo que le corrigió. Pensó en su hermano cuando sonreía y en su madre, hace años que no había visto a su madre, ¿Porqué no estaba en casa?

El menor pensó en los videos de su madre, en la práctica que hacia día y noche, en las maquinas del hospital y el abrazo con disculpas de su cielo cuando le dio la noticia, en las flores azules que cayeron al suelo con su alma y lagrimas. Pensó en su espada que representaba su pasado, presente y futuro, en las últimas palabras de su madre: "_por y para la familia". _

Con un suspiro los dos espadachines se miraron, Asari se adelanto con el primer movimiento al correr en línea recta hacia Takeshi con un movimiento rápido empuño de forma recta su katana con gran velocidad, hasta a un gran deportista le costaría esquivar el ataque pero Takeshi no era un deportista era un botón Solovka por lo que con una suave finta giro a la derecha mientras esquivaba el ataque y movió de hacia atrás su brazo derecho para que su katana hiriera a Asari en el brazo con el que sujetaba la katana.

-El Shajiku no Ame (eje de lluvia) es muy simple contra mi Asari, espero que me muestres algo mejor- dijo Takeshi mirando a un Asari que con su mano izquierda intentaba frenar el sangrado de su brazo derecho, luego de ver que eso no mejoraría su condición decidió volver a atacar ahora de una forma diferente tomo con firmeza la espada y corrió hacia su contrincante camiando la espada de mano cuando se encontraba a unos metros dejo caer la katana al piso para patearla de forma rápida pero Takeshi salto de forma elegante para caer encima de la katana de Asari frenando el movimiento

-Un poco interesante pero solo funcionaria con alguien que conoce este arte en especifico como notaste que yo lo conocía debiste crear esta estrategia de contraataque, utilizando mi conocimiento en contra- dijo tomando la katana del piso y tirándosela a el mayor de la lucha – Pude haber funcionado pero no contra mi – dijo levantando los hombros

Asari tomo la espada pensando con toda su capacidad, no podría utilizar la mayoría de sus técnicas al no tener agua y Takeshi parecía saber eso, además que sus reflejos son mejor que los de él. Con un suspiro decidió relajarse y mirar fieramente la situación, con una nueva mirada fue contra Takeshi rápidamente. Corrió y las katanas comenzaron a chocar, las chispas parecían saltar en todo momento, Asari logro detener los movimientos de Takeshi con su rapidez y ahora parecía que giraba a su alrededor, Asari dominaba la situación ya que sus movimiento hacían que Takeshi se moviera de cierta manera, eso parecía para un ojo inexperto pero el ojo de Reborn notaba lo que hacia Takeshi, él simplemente estaba cansando a Asari para darle el toque final de forma rápida y sencilla, solamente esperaba ser lo suficientemente rápido para ayudarlo.

Takeshi se comenzó a aburrir, vio por el rabillo de su ojo que Asari movía con mayor velocidad su pecho por lo que se agacho y estiro su pierna rápidamente provocando que Asari cayera al suelo y el menor se levanto y sujeto su katana amenazando el cuello de su contrincante con la punta. Rebon miro la situación, Asari en el suelo con la katana lejos y Takeshi parado con la katana amenazando el cuello del guardián Vongola. Los Vongolas se colocaron al ataque mientras Takeshi acercaba la katana hasta que la punta toco el cuello de Asari que con voz temblorosa levanto la voz

-¿Oka-san(*****) querría esto?- pregunto provocando que su hermano lo mirara con ojos sorprendidos para luego mirar con arrepentimiento acercándose a su hermano que ahora sonreía al ver a su hermano como era antes pero de un momento a otro Takeshi se coloco atrás de Asari con su katana de forma horizontal en el cuello de el guardián Vongola, un ataque asesino por la espalda

-Oh, claro que madre estaría orgullosa- dijo con una sonrisa y una voz suave para acercar su katana provocando que saliera sangre del cuello pero de un momento a otro todo cambio con una simple frase dicha por el jefe Solovka

-Takeshi recuerda que aun no es un conflicto oficial, tendrás tiempo para la pelea cuando te den una pelea- dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa

Takeshi retiro su espada y camino hacia su cielo pero una frase hizo que parara de seco sin mirar a quien dijo la frase, la misma persona que aun estaba en el piso

-¿Es por lo de la espada?- pregunto con ojos firmes

Takeshi rio bajo, una risa triste –No, eso es lo menor- dijo para seguir caminando

Knuckle se acerco a la lluvia y con sus llamas curo la pequeña herida, ayudo a que se levantara para llevarlo a su cielo que lo miro con ojos tistes. Con un suspiro miro a Tsuna y quiso hablar pero decidió callar.

-Bueno Vongola ahora a negocios- dijo Tsunayoshi caminando hacia Giotto con Hayato a su derecha, cuando quedaron a unos pasos de distancia Hayato saco un cigarro para prenderlo con un encendedor y fumarlo lentamente provocando que la tensión aumentara, cuando lo termino y lo tiro al piso Tsunayoshi habló

-Bueno Cavallone les explicara todo, espero que puedas entenderlo todo Vongola- dijo con una sonrisa de travesura y una neblina morada los comenzó a cubrir

-Adiós Vongolas- dijo Hayato con media sonrisa

La neblina los cubrió y con eso los Solovka se fueron para hacer entrar a dos personas, un chico alto, rubio, con traje negro y una pequeña de cabello negro, rasgos y ropa tradicional china.

-Buenas Vongolas soy Dino Cavallone, el neutro en este conflicto espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo extendiendo la mano para que Giotto lo mirara como si fuera un loco

-Hey tranquilo Vongola, no te hare daño – dijo levantando su mano para luego volver a extenderla, Giotto con temor la tomo pero lo único que recibió fue un apretón de manos normal.

-Lo mejor sería ir a una casa- dijo Reborn- Giotto nos vamos a tu casa- dijo para saltar a el hombro de su alumno

-No lo sé Reborn, creo que sería mejor un hotel o algo por el estilo- dijo Giotto dudoso, Dino levanto una ceja pero decidió no opinar

-En mi casa podría ser- dijo G mirando el cielo en lo alto, estaba oscureciendo

Emprendieron camino a la casa de la tormenta, bueno la casa de Hayato pero todos sabían que sus hermanos se irían y quizá nunca volverían. Una limosina con el símbolo Vongola los esperaba afuera, al subirse se formo un ambiente incomodo que rompió Reborn intentando sacar información

-Cavallone, ¿Conoce a Tsunayoshi desde pequeño?- pregunto formalmente, casi frio pero no descortésmente

-Bueno la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando él tenía 6 años, luego nos hemos visto frecuentemente pero solo por cosas de la famiglia, no somos precisamente amigos o complejo de hermano mayor o complejo de sempai, sinceramente Tsunayoshi me da miedo- dijo levantando los hombros

-¿Por qué?- pregunto G mirando al mayor

-Bueno por muchas cosas, aunque además de miedo le tengo una gran admiración- dijo Dino moviendo su pelo

-¿Admiración?- dijo Asari

-Si, por dos cosas, porque me ayudo a abrir los ojos y porque tomo la responsabilidad de ser jefe bastante joven- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno entonces tomo su puesto a los 12 o 13 años- dijo Reborn- tomo el puesto bastante joven- dijo ocultando sus ojos con la fedora

-No- dijo por primera vez I-pin en todo el trayecto- Tsuna-nii-sama tomo su puesto a los 8, fue un genio entre su familia, normalmente nuestros jefes toman su puesto a los 12- finalizo para mirar la ventana

-Eso es demasiado joven- dijo Giotto impactado- debió de haber sido terrible, quizá le lavaron el cerebro a Tsuna- comenzó a balbucear

Dino negó con la cabeza y saco un celular para jugar un juego de caballos, luego de eso Reborn no pregunto más y nadie hablo hasta llegar al edificio, luego de subir por los dos ascensores llegaron a el departamento, cuando abrieron se encontraron con un departamento lleno de soledad y temor. Con una suspiro Giotto se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras Dino e I-pin se sentaron a su derecha e izquierda, con resignación Asari se sentó a la izquierda al lado de I-pin y G al costado de Dino, luego se sentó Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude y Deamon. Con un suspiro Dino saco una carpeta y la abrió

-Bueno, primero debemos ver que este conflicto es completamente permitido y no rompe el tratado- dijo sacando una hoja que le extendió al cielo Vongola- es una copia de la clausula del tratado, no sé si lo saben pero no tendrán permitido ver el tratado hasta que te conviertas en jefe o en guardián oficialmente por eso tienes una copia de lo que se verá ahora- finalizo mientras Giotto leía la clausula

Con un suspiro Giotto la devolvió y Dino la coloco en el centro de la mesa para que los guardianes la leyeran, era algo corto pero claro

_Clausula del tratado para un conclicto.-_

_Esta sección se hace especialmente y únicamente cuando las condiciones estén completas, si alguna no se cumple el tratado se rompe, las condiciones son:_

_Ambos jefes nacerán del mismo vientre, si no tienen la misma sangre no afecta este punto de la clausula, no importa el orden o si nacieron en tiempos diferentes_

_Estará un neutro en el conflicto y hasta que él le diga a ambas partes todo sobre el conflicto no se pueden asesinar miembros de la otra familia_

_El neutro debe ser de la misma famiglia que la de el tratado inicial, si la famiglia es aniquilada pasa a ser el neutro el cielo arcobalendo_

_Ambas famiglias deben tener a sus guardianes y botones_

Reborn frunció el ceño, esto solamente decía que se permitia el conflicto pero no explicaba el tratado ni porque se creo y miro a Dino que con ojos aburridos dijo algo que impacto a los Vongolas

-Tsunayoshi me dijo que si ustedes aceptaban, les daría una hoja con la información que tiene la policía anti-mafia sobre él y sus botones- dijo Dino

-¿Qué son los botones?- pregunto Lampo mirando a la mesa

-Es el nombre que se le da a los guardianes de la famiglia Solovka, es referente a la flor de loto- dijo Dino levantando sus hombros- En fin, ¿Aceptan?

-Si- dijo Giotto decidido- quiero saber más de Tsuna, al final es mi hermano- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa relajando el amiente de la habitación

-Si, al final son nuestros hermanos- dijo Asari confirmando lo dicho por su cielo

Dino los miro con compasión para sacar unas carpetas, no sabían en que se metieron, a veces la ignorancia es felicidad

-Quizá después de lo que les leeré ya no piensen de esa forma- dijo con pesar- comenzaré – dijo y comenzó la charla que cambiaria a los Vongolas para siempre

-Famiglia Solovka, botones;

Nombre: Lambo

Apellidos: Ninguno, se dice que antes fue Bovino pero no ocupa su apellido

Edad: 6-8 años, no hay estimación

Especialidad: matanza con sigilo, armas

Arma preferida: Pistolas

Rumores sobre el botón: Se dice que fue traicionado por los Bovinos, se dice que nunca hay que enfrentarse a la dupla lambo y Takeshi

Datos: Es el que menos tortura a las víctimas pero aun no se le ha visto contra un Bovino.

Muertos conocidos: 108

Nombre: Kyoya

Apellido: Hibari

Edad: 15-17 años

Especialidad: Información, contactos y red de espionaje

Arma preferida: Tonfas y cuchillos

Rumores sobre el botón: Se dice que es el último con la verdadera habilidad Hibari, se dice que tiene contactos tanto en la mafia, yakuza como en la politica y empresarios

Datos: es de los mayores, si se enoja es altamente peligroso pero normalmente esta en un estado de calma

Muertos conocidos: 145

Nombre: Mukuro

Apellido: Rokudo

Edad: 15-17 años

Especialidad: Tortura e información

Arma preferida: Tridente y venenos

Rumores sobre el botón: se dice que antes fue Spade como el guardián Vongola, se dice que tiene pareja, se dice que nunca le deben dañar su cabello si lo dañan se enoja y decide torturar en vez de matar

Datos: tiene parentesco con Spade pero cuando fue comentado por un policía en cubierto lo último que se escucho del micrófono fue :" Sabes policía-san antes pensaba en matarte en unos 5 a 10 minutos ahora te voy a matar durante tres días"

Muertos conocidos: 140

Personas dejadas en manicomios: 180

Nombre: Hayato

Apellido: Scorpione

Edad: 14-15 años

Especialidad: Estrategia, información e infiltración

Arma preferida: Venenos, pistolas y dinamitas

Rumores sobre el botón: se dice que es hijo de la dama escorpión, se dice que es un genio en la música

Datos: es fumador compulsivo, nunca se le debe mencionar a su madre, es quien participa por la famiglia en guerrillas de otros países

Muertos conocidos: 135

-Se debe aclarar que desde acá los botones son de alto peligro, si los huir, nunca confrontarlos

Nombre: Takeshi

Apellido: White

Edad: 14-15 años

Especialidad: Asesinato, sigilo y eliminación de famiglias por dentro

Arma preferida: Espadas, dagas y escopetas de francotirador

Rumores sobre el botón: Se dice que tiene una espada que nunca ocupa, se dice que es el hijo de la serpiente blanca, nunca se le ha visto enojada

Datos: Ha eliminado mínimo 4 famiglias, es el sicario principal de la famiglia, es un experto en varios artes de la espada

Muertos conocidos: Más de 420

Nombre: Ryohei

Apellido: Sasawada

Edad: 15-17 años

Especialidad: Medicina, tortura y asesinato

Armas preferidas: Sus puños, pistolas y dagas

Rumores sobre el botón: Se dice que es asesino en serie, se dice que la mayoría de sus muertes son por el sobre-rompimiento de los huesos

Datos: Es el médico de la famiglia, tiene la firma de matar con los puños, tuvo un periodo de tiempo donde no se supo nada de este botón

Muertos conocidos: Más de 450

Nombre: Chrome

Apellido: Rokudo

Edad: 14-15 años

Especialidad: información, tortura, asesinato

Arma preferida: Tridente y cuchillos cortos

Rumores sobre el botón: Se dice que su anterior apellido fue Spade, se dice que convierte a las personas para que sean sus aliados, se dice que odia a los hombres, se dice que es la aprendiz de Nanako Solovka y su favorita

Datos: hermano menor de Mukuro, única mujer botón, la más cruel contra los enemigos, tiene una forma característica en sus asesinatos (símbolo del tridente)

Muertos conocidos: Más de 450

Personas dejadas en el manicomio: Más de 130

Policías que han dado información voluntariamente (han traicionado a la policía por la botón): 37 conocidos

Jefe Solovka.-

Nombre: Tsunayoshi

Apellido: Solovka

Edad: 14-15 años

Especialidad: Todo, tiene preferencia en infiltración y tortura

Arma preferida: Puños, pistolas, dagas pequeñas y venenos

Rumores del jefe: se dice que tiene sangre Vongola, se dice que tiene el mismo nombre que el primer Solovka, se dice que tiene poder político en Rusia, se dice que tiene un espíritu guardián

Datos sobre el jefe: se convirtió en jefe a los 8 años, es hijo de Nanako Solovka, no se sabe su poder, es la cara Solovka con los aliados, ninguna está solo, ha eliminado a las famiglias Rusas que no lo apoyaban (se debe considerar que las famiglias eliminadas eran las más nuevas)

Muertos conocidos: desconocido, se cree que es el que más a asesinado pero no se tiene pruebas o algo que lo relacione

– Dino termino de hablar y un silencio se prolongo en la habitación, Dino sabía que era el silencio antes de la tormenta el silencio que escuchaba tanto cuando las famgilias luchaban contra los Solovka.

Y se termino~me tarde demasiado en el capitulo no tengo tiempo para nada pero se quitaron las mascaras o una parte de estas~ los Vongolas tienen información pero tienen un poco ~espero que les haya gustado gracias por los comentarios, favoritos o los que siguen la historia de verdad animan los comentarios y me empujan a hacer más~ Bye-bye~~

(*) Es parecido a un clip, los que siempre salen en las películas, son negros y delgados como si un alambre fuera doblado por la mitad

(**) Chaqueta de siempre de Mukuro, en la parte del cuello tiene las flores de loto doradas

(***) No está enfundada, la "funda" es parte del mango

(****) Tipo de espada medieval, parecida a la de la esgrima, si lo ponen en google les saldrá

(*****) Mama, con el –san es una relación de respeto pero cariño, con el –chan es más cercana la relación y con el –sama es con respeto


End file.
